Polyjuiced to Switch
by verbal diarrhea
Summary: The Reikai Tantei have been assigned to Hogwarts to deal with a new foe. However, there's a little catch as to how they are going to fit in...Rated PG-13 to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP. 

Chapter One

"You want us to WHAT!" Yusuke exclaimed. Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at Koenma in a state of shock.

"Yeah, I mean, really, we don't usually go to school, an now you want to send us to an English boarding school? What's up with that!"

Hiei snorted at Kuwabara's remark. "Well, I suppose that explains your pitifully low intelligence level," Hiei remarked from his casual reclining position against the wall, while Kuwabara visibly bristled against the affront.

"Well, I for one would enjoy learning about western magic," Kurama quickly intervened.

"Thank you Kurama; now, have any of you heard about a dark lord called Voldemort?"

Koenma's question was met with three blank stares.

Koenma sighed. "Voldemort, or previously known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, is a powerful dark lord who is bent on several things: immortality, the purification of the Wizarding world and the annihilation of Harry Potter to name a few."

"What exactly did you mean when you said that he wanted to purify the Wizarding1 world?" Yusuke asked.

"Basically that he wants to purge the Wizarding race of all who don't come from an all magic family."

"Hey, how come you know this much!" Kuwabara asked, pointing at Kurama accusingly.

Kurama smiled at Kuwabara's outburst and replied that his mother was a squib, and that a relative worked at Hogwarts.

"Alright, what the hell does this have to do with us?" Yusuke snapped irritably.

"Yes, why did you call us all here? Those humans should be able to take care of him. If you involve us, it would only be wasting our time and energy," Hiei added.

"Well, this is usually true when dealing with dark lords, however, Voldemort has enlisted some help; even before this help came, I was considering sending Botan to watch over Mr. Potter, now we have to send you in."

"Wait, is this help coming from demons!" Kuwabara shrieked, "Are they like the Toguro brothers?"

"Baka, of course not. Why would demons of such a high class help a human?"

"Hiei's right, Kuwabara," Koenma interrupted, "The help is definitely not of demonic origin. A group of humans from around the globe have formed an agreement with Voldemort. They will help Voldemort take over the west, if Voldemort helps with the takeover in the east."

"If that's the case, shouldn't we simply play the two off one another?" Kurama asked.

"Pardon?"

"You've lost me. What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Kuwabara asked, looking back and forth between Koenma and Kurama.

"Umm, excuse me Koenma sir?" everyone looked over to see George standing next to the doors looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"If you have to use the bathroom, ogre, by all means do so. I don't need your..."

"Well, actually sir, it wasn't about that."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, sir. Botan is here with the three..."

"Yes, yes, let them in."

(This takes place before George arrives at Koenma's office:)

"And Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Fred's team wins 245-160!" Hermione's amplified voice cut through the cheering.

"Bravo, bravo, simply fantastic!" Everybody in the Weasley's backyard looked up, or in some cases down, to see a blue haired girl wearing a pink kimono perched upon a floating oar. Everyone tensed except for the floating girl.

"Who are you? Lift up your left sleeve!" Harry commanded already reaching for his wand. Botan looked quizzically at him, and lifted up her left sleeve to reveal an unmarked arm.

"Finite Incantatem! Hermione shouted, fortunately, she had removed the Sonorus charm.

Nothing happened.

"So, your not a Death Eater. Now who are you?" Ginny demanded.

"Oh, yes, of course. How rude of me! I'm Botan, a ferry-girl of the Sanzu River, or the River Styx in your mythology. I'm also called the Grim Reaper in your culture." "But isn't the Grim Reaper supposed to be, I dunno, Grim?" Ron asked.

"Oh, really, Ron, haven't you ever read the book Myths, Legends and Folk Law of the After Life by Postea Shi before?"

"Hermione, why should we when we have you?" Ron argued.

"Oh, don't worry, Yusuke didn't believe I was the Grim Reaper when he died."

"If you're the Grim Reaper, why are you here? None of us are dead, yet," Harry pointed out.

"Unless, this is how people die! You come and steal their souls!" Fred cried.

"My dear, my poor, poor dear! The death sign came true! Oh, my poor dear!" George swoon whilst doing a Trelawney impersonation.

"Yes, savor the last moments of your life and your victory before she..."

"Oh, please. If I was going to do that, I would've brought, say, Hiei to help!" Botan dismissed.

"Umm, who?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked.

"You'll all find out as soon as we arrive at Reikai...and we better get going soon, or we're going to be late! Ron, Hermione, Harry, get a broomstick and follow me." Later at Koenma's office

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around. They saw three teenagers around their age.

"Mr. Koenma, sir, I've delivered them as asked."

"Bloody hell! You mean that midget is Koenma!" Ron exclaimed. Harry groaned in embarrassment and Hermione resisted the urge to hit herself in the head.

"Ron, manners!" Hermione hissed, nudging Ron in the side with her elbow. Ron yelped.

"Hey, don't do that! That hurts!"

"Well, it's your own fault."

"But Hermione..."

"I believe we've all heard enough of your marital issues," Hiei said, earning glares from Ron and Hermione, and a semi-amused glance from Harry. "So, if we are quite done now, I'm sure we would all like to know the reason for coming here."

"Oh, umm...thanks Hiei," Koenma said, uncertain as to why Hiei had helped him.

"Don't think I did it for your benefit, I did it because watching those two flirt is sickening."

"We're not flirting, I'm trying to knock some sense through his thick head, into his brain!"

"My head is NOT thick!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone stared at Koenma in alarm. Harry, Ron and Hermione in particular, since they weren't used to a toddler with such a large set of lungs.

A/N: Okay. I made a little change in one of the later chapters, which is why I reuploaded this. It wasn't anything major, but...I don't like plot holes. There's only around maybe a two word difference, nothing big.

1: Yeah, I know that word doesn't exist, but I always referred to the magical community. Like that. But magical community implies wizards, witches and magical creatures. When I say Wizarding world or Wizarding race, I'm referring to witches and wizards only.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I have recently come into an enormous, stupendous inheritance, and now own HP and YYH!!!! Mwahahahahahahaha, bow down to me mortals!!!!!! Yeah right, I don't own anything.

Possible OOCness: yeah, that's still a weakness of mine.

Chapter Two

"But, we don't know anything about your culture!" Harry yelped, wide eyed at the fact that they would be switching with their Japanese counterparts.

"Don't worry about that! I have it all taken care of," Koenma stated, too confidently for comfort.

"Oh? And what is going to happen? We go to sleep one night and wake up the next morning with all the knowledge needed to make the transition?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Ummm...something like that," Koenma replied. Everyone sweat dropped.

The Next Day

"Alright, we have two days left. We'll use this time to further prepare you for the transition," Koenma stated, "Now, to decide who you're switching with."

"Umm, sir, I didn't receive any new information," Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I didn't either!" Kuwabara exclaimed as if he didn't know before.

"That's because you two aren't switching with anyone. I'd be far to suspicious if the boy who lived started acting differently, and this situation requires tact, something that you Kuwabara just aren't capable of."

"WHAT?!?! You accuse me of having no tact, but assign Urameshi to this?!"

"Are you saying I have no tact?!"

"Yeah, that's what I..."

"I'm sure that there's another reason for Kuwabara not joining us," Kurama neatly intervened, again. Kuwabara looked pointedly at Koenma.

"Well," Koenma cleared his throat nervously and wondered just who he would be leaving his paperwork to, "it also has to do with the fact that Yusuke's just stronger. But you're also needed to tackle the cases that come when the others are in England," Koenma added the last part hurriedly, seeing as Kuwabara seemed eager to prove his worth by pounding Koenma into a pulp.

"Oh yeah, big whoopdeedoo1."

"Well, if we're all done with the who-goes-where debate, I'd like to get this whole ordeal over with," Hiei snapped.

"Severus, have you chosen who would replace you?" Koenma asked a previously ignored figure standing next to a potted plant. Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's eyes widened.

"I have," Snape glanced quickly around the room. "I believe Hiei would do the job nicely."

"Why are you being replaced," Ron asked completely oblivious to the glares he was receiving from Hermione and Harry.

"Not that it's any business of yours, but since Shuichi is probably dying to know, Koenma," here Snape glared at Koenma, "doesn't seem to trust me."

"Oh, it's not that, it's just that..." Koenma was nervously twisting his sash.

"Just that _what_?"

"Umm, Severus?" Koenma said uncertainly.

"Yes, dear cousin mine?" Snape added the last part with poisoned honey coated sweetness.

"Well, you're not going to like it, but someone has to make supervise Ron and Hermione, and you would be perfect for the job, since you already know what's going on so..."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Snape yelled/yelped/shrieked.

"I'm NOT babysitting those brats. This is the first sabbatical that I'm allowed to take, and it is not _only _nine years early but also coincides with the war..." Snape's ranting was drowned out by the others' repeated question.

"Wait. You're related to Koenma?!" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously, so astounded by the news that they forgot to whom they were speaking to.

"You're related to the grease ball here? I don't see the family resemblance," Yusuke told Koenma while the three wizards were being lectured by Snape.

"Yes, well, he's my cousin."

"How many times removed?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't even want to think about my family tree, it gives me a headache!"

"So, what is the Potion's Master the god of?" Kurama asked, earning everyone's attention.

"Would you like to tell them, or should I?" Koenma asked Snape, clearly taking pleasure from the unadulterated look of horror and anger being sent his way. Maybe not so much the anger, but definitely the horror.

"I would prefer it if you didn't tell them anything."

"Hey! Now that's not very nice! As the people who're going to be taking your place, we should at least know! It could important to our mission!" Yusuke said with a false tone of hurt in his voice.

"Very well; Hiei, would you follow me so we can begin our discussion into the different aspects of my job." It wasn't phrased as a question. Hiei sent the man...god, his patented I-shall-immolate-you-and-watch-with-enjoyment-as-your-eyeballs-liquefy glare. Snape merely sent Hiei a bored look, which on any other occasion would've enraged its victim.

A few seconds after the two left Koenma's office, Yusuke said, "Well I think they're gonna hit off well." Hermione rolled her eyes, Kurama gave a little smile, Harry and Ron outright grinned, and Koenma buried his head in his arms, knowing full well that after Hiei and Snape were through with him...

"Ogre, should I die, you are to nominate the trained monkey aka Yusuke Urameshi to be the official stamper."

"WHAT?!"

A/N: Yeah, Snape is probably OOC because, he just is. So there! ::sticks tongue out:: Anywho, I was attempting to write four pages, but my brain just wasn't functioning correctly. Goodnight. Oh, and I know that realistically, a god most likely wouldn't be working at a school, but whatever.

Hey! Whaddya know, it's the elusive fourth page! Heh!

1: Yes, any 'woopdeedoo's you see are property of Samantha. ::bows:: thank you.

R&R!

Oh! And if anyone can spare the time to hazard a guess as to whom Snape's parent's are, I'd love to here your ideas. You won't get anything but the warm fuzzy feelings at the pit of your stomach. Well, actually, I've never experienced them in my life...and warm fuzzies don't, in anyway, shape or form, pertain to knowledge, but whatever!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and JK Rowling (respectively), then I do not own either works. You purple people people should feel special, I'm updating this one more than usual because I'm bored of the others.

Now, both Hiei and Snape, and just around everyone, are probably OOC. Well, maybe they aren't, but I can't help it! I'm paranoid about these things! No, really I am! But, I know for sure that Snape is OOC. It can be argued that the unusual circumstances caused Snape to throw a fit, but he's still OOC

Chapter Three

"So, you're a spy." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am. I chose you because, from what I've seen, you're the only one with the tact and personality to pull it off."

"Hn, Shuichi is just as capable of being you."

"Shuichi has all the knowledge needed to switch with Ms. Granger." Snape was obviously referring to the fact that Shuichi was related to a wizard working at Hogwarts.

Hiei looked at Snape in skeptical thoughtfulness. "You're mind is set on my taking your place."

"It is."

"Fine, at least you aren't a red-headed idiot with freckles."

Time Transition

"So, what's Snape the god of?" Ron asked Hiei eagerly. Snape bent down and whispered something in Koenma's ear, which caused Koenma's face to pale. Meanwhile, Hiei glared at Ron.

"I'm sorry, but Hiei cannot divulge that highly personal information," Koenma stated matter-of-factly. George attempted to place, discreetly, three goblets on Koenma's desk. He would've failed in this task if not for the small drama unfolding.

"What?! Why not?!" Ron shrieked, looking outraged. Harry sighed heavily, and Hermione looked ready to whack Ron upside the head. Both were muttering about respecting deities.

"We're on the same side, we deserve to know!" Kuwabara yelled to the whole room, crossing his arms with a disturbing pout upon his face.

"Incredible, was that actually a semi-intelligent remark?" Hiei asked. The Golden Trio, or rather Harry and Hermione because Ron was bristling at the remark that he thought was aimed at him, were unable to directly pinpoint whether or not he was being sarcastic.

Kuwabara and Ron glared. Hiei and Snape glared right back. Before the staring contest could escalate, they were interrupted by Koenma stating that they should get ready for the transition.

"Wait, how are we going to switch? I mean, my hair isn't exactly red," Yusuke asked. No one had a response to that, except Koenma.

"Polyjuice Potion, of course."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at each other blankly, then chorused in unison, "What?!"

"It's a potion that allows its drinker to turn into anyone they wish," Hiei stated, irritation evident in his tone. "There are other details, but they are unimportant. It isn't as if you two could successfully brew one."1

"Hey! Stop knocking my intelligence! I bet I could too brew one!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Stop it, both of you. Hiei, you know that Kuwabara couldn't brew it, he doesn't have the necessary ingredients. Kuwabara, perhaps if you stop reacting so violently to Hiei's insults, he wouldn't bait you as often," Kurama commanded, softly but firmly.

"Oh, I bet he would too. He doesn't have a life, so..." Kuwabara's insult was ended by Snape's shout.

"Enough! We haven't the time to waste with your arguments! We have to drill you on what habits the people your switching with have, and on the Polyjuice Potion! We only have one and a half days left, we don't have anymore time for meaningless interruptions!"

"Umm, sir, we only have one and a half days left if we discount sleeping," Harry stated uncertainly, his hand half raised above his head.

Snape's eye starting twitching. "The fate of the Wizarding World lies, partly, in your hands and you want to waste possible preparation time _sleeping_?!"

"Yes," Yusuke said, with a cocky smirk on his face.

Snape looked murderous. He stalked over to Koenma's desk and slammed down a liter2 of a mud-like substance that the Golden Trio recognized as Polyjuice Potion. He then left the room, or attempted to. He found Kurama blocking the doorway.

"Move," Snape hissed through clenched teeth.

"No, I don't believe I will, Professor. You, see," Kurama completely disregarded the fact that Snape was glaring murderously, and that the potted plant next to him was starting to quiver, "we don't know the how much of this Potion to consume."

"Why don't you ask Potter, I'm sure he's brewed this particular potion before," Snape snarled. Ron made a rude hand gesture behind Snape's back.

"But sir, I believe you should stay anyway. From what I've heard, you don't believe Harry to be competent in regard to Potions." The plant stopped quivering.

Snape stared at Kurama for a while, then stalked back over to Koenma's desk. "Mr. Minamino, Mr. Urameshi, Mr. ...Hiei, form a line on the right. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, form a line on the left."

Ron looked at Hermione oddly. He was wondering why Snape had told them to form a line. There was only two people. Pretty hard for two people to form a line.

Snape poured in ¾ of a cup of Polyjuice Potion into a goblet. He then held out his hand in Ron's direction. Ron reluctantly pulled out a strand of his hair, and handed it to Snape, who added it to the Potion.

"Eugh, we have to _drink that_?!" Yusuke asked, sounding disgusted. "It looks like crap!" Kuwabara laughed at the three in the background. "Shut up, before I pound your face in, you..." Yusuke was cut off, as something that tasted like overcooked cabbage and felt like toxic mud was forced down his throat. What followed felt like a mini-version of Genkai's final test when the Dark Tournament was nearing it's end.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yusuke asked, glaring at Snape, then looked shocked down at his hands when he realized that his voice sounded different.3

"Well, it seems that forcing unpalatable concoctions down a persons throat saves me the time of have to use a cleaning charm on student's mouths," Snape stated with an evil smirk and a delighted look upon his face.

"Who _cares_?!?! What the _hell_ happened to me?!" Yusuke yelled. Although, he didn't look or sound like Yusuke Urameshi anymore. Now he looked and sounded like one Ronald Weasley.

A/N: I started this chapter _weeks_ ago. Finally finished it too. Whatever.

1. I know I said before that Kurama didn't know Western Magic (and yes, his grandfather is a teacher there, so why he doesn't know Western Magic will be explained at a later date), so why does Hiei know about the Polyjuice Potion? Potions are universal (just under different names)and, in some cases, interdimensional, at least in my fic.

2. I don't know how Snape got his hands on it, but the Polyjuice Potion was carried in a plastic soda bottle.

3. Yes, it's still the Polyjuice Potion. It'll be explained next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

mangamaniac135:

I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I _think_ the grammer and spelling you're refering to was done on purpose. But thanks for informing me. Now I can go back and look for errors.

kit-kit:

Oh, wow. Thanks! ::grins happily:: I tried to make it original. I mean, the plot isn't, but some of the details are original. I'll give you a hint about Snape. (Well, really, to anyone who decided to read this) Snape is the offspring of two Greek deities.

Talon and Skittles:

Thank you. I was aiming for it to be funny, but I wasn't sure that it contained enough humor for it to be listed under the humor section. And it is continued.

HarmonyHanyou:

I'm glad you enjoyed it. Their antics seemed a bit rushed to me, but whatever.

Icy Tears:

It's being updated more often now. I'm glad.

Kat1132:

Yep, that's what I'm doing. Glad you thought it was a good idea. Making it so that the YYH people had to keep it a secret at Hogwarts would've distracted them from their mission. That, and it would've been harder to juggle. Don't worry, I've written reviews that were mini-essays.

R&R!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter Four

"Does anyone have a mirror?! I'd like to see what this creep did to me!" Yusuke looked around the room angrily. Hermione, looking shocked, conjured him a mirror. Harry and Ron were gaping; Hiei and Kurama were looking mildly surprised. "Let me guess," Yusuke began before looking in the mirror, "I look deformed."

"That's one way of putting it," Snape muttered, earning a glare from Ron.

"Umm, Professor, shouldn't we be continuing with the transformations?" Hermione asked tentatively. In the background, Yusuke could be heard yelling.

"Before we continue, may I inquire about the effects of this potion," Kurama worded his question as a statement.

"Yeah, I got a question too. Is this permanent? 'Cause from Ron's memories, it wasn't permanent before, but it also didn't change the user's voice. So either you screwed up royally on this, or different ingredients were used," Yusuke asked sounding pissed off.

"That was my question, as well as Hiei's I'm sure."

"No, this potions is not permanent. Although it is longer lasting then the usual one. As expected, a few new ingredients have been added."

Ron frowned, "Why don't you just tell us the extra ingredients and be done with it?!" He exclaimed annoyed, throwing his hands up in the air. He was the only one who was throwing a tantrum about the ingredients though. Harry, Yusuke and Kuwabara just chalked it up to, what they believed, was just ordinary Snape behavior.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because…because…what if someone was allergic to one of the ingredients?" Ron looked proud about this answer. He stood up straighter and attempted to stare Snape down.

"That, Mr. Weasley is a prime example as to why you weren't invited to attend my class this year," Snape's lip curled in an obvious indicator as to how intelligent he thought Ron to be. "That happened to be a rhetorical question."

Ron turned very red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment was hard to tell. It was probably both.

For the next several minutes, everyone was preoccupied with the Polyjuice transformations. Finally, only Hiei had yet to be Polyjuiced1 into Snape.

"Severus," Koenma interrupted Snape. Snape looked at Koenma inquiringly, an eyebrow raised, a hand poised over the goblet with a strand of long greasy hair suspended over it. Harry and Ron winced in sympathy for Hiei. Drinking Snape's hair, disgusting.

"I think you should consider letting Hiei transform later. It simply wouldn't do for someone to realize that you're acting differently, no matter how small the differences are."

"And who exactly would notice? There is no one that closely…connected with me in my life. This will, of course, make it easier, as does Hiei's similar personality. I don't see why…"

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Fair enough," Snape said finally after several moments of silence. He frowned and started to try and find a way to convince Dumbledore to…Snape started and wondered why everyone was standing around like morons.

"Ko…" Snape began. That seemed to awaken everyone from their daze.

"Right, now I have to fill you in on what's going on," Koenma announced.

"Uh, didn't we do this earlier?" Yusuke asked, looking at Koenma like the midget ruler had finally lost his mind.

"Yes, well, I explained the situation to you, not to them," Koenma gestured toward the young wizards.

"In that case, can you drop us all back to the Ningenkai? I really don't want to listen to this again," Yusuke whined.

"No! You're staying right here until they've had a chance to hear what's going on. Besides, you're going into London to buy your supplies immediately after this," Koenma stated, finger still pointing in the Golden Trio's direction from where he'd emphasized 'they'.

"Joy."

In Diagon Alley…

"Weird," Yusuke and Kuwabara muttered as the brick wall in front of them turned into a passageway.

"So, where to first?" Kuwabara asked since he was the only one who didn't receive any memories.

"Gringotts, to exchange money," Harry told him.

Inside the bank, most everything was marble, with some type of inlay crafted in. Kuwabara shivered. To him, the goblins reminded him of the fugaki. The group walked up to a relatively unoccupied goblin.

"Um, I…I'd like to exchange this for…whatever currency you use," Kuwabara stammered. Apparently, when the fugaki tried to eat him they traumatized him for life.

The goblin counted out the bills and coins. It handed back fifteen galleons, twenty-seven sickles and four knuts. It looked up as Hiei deposited two large precious gems on the counter.

"I'd also like these converted," said Hiei no evidence of being traumatized by Maze Castle at all. After waiting a while, the goblin finished weighing and measuring the jewels and handed Hiei a considerably larger amount of gold, silver and bronze than he did Kuwabara.

"Alright Hiei, let's split," Yusuke stated, rubbing his hands together with a grin. All Hiei did was turn around and walk away to where Kurama and Harry were emerging from a side chamber.

"Hey! Where're you going Hiei! That money was supposed to be split between the two of us!" demanded Yusuke angrily.

"This money is supposed to hold us over for the time we are here. I am not going to allow you to waste it on frivolities and second-rate tourist baubles," Hiei said coldly glaring at Yusuke. "If you want," he continued, "to buy something, you shall have to confer with me first."

Needless to say, Yusuke didn't look very happy with that idea, but continued walking.

By the time the three had arrived to where Harry and Kurama were, Yusuke had provided Hiei with several reasons on how, in certain situations, "tourist baubles" and

"frivolities" could save a person's life. On top of that Kuwabara kept pestering Hiei for, "Just a little bit". Needless to say, Hiei's patience was wearing thin.

The impeding disagreement was forestalled as voices from beind the door to a side chamber indicated that the door was about to be opened, violently if the raised voices was any indication. Kuwabara had just leapt out of the way before it was opened and out walked Lucius and Draco Malfoy. The moment they spotted the group, they walked over with almost identical smirks.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in Azkaban!" Harry asked, startled. He knew that Lucius had been captured during in the Department of Mysteries, so why he was here was a…mystery to Harry.

"How sad that you didn't read yesterday's Daily Prophet. Had you done so, you would've known that I was found not guilty in the trial," Lucius replied with a lazy smirk on his features.

Draco laughed at the look of hatred, annoyance and slight fear in Harry's eyes. The annoyance was funny, the hatred expected. The fear wasn't so much expected, as it was a possibility. Anyone would be scared that one of the Dark Lord's favorite Death Eaters had that much sway over the Ministry.

"The Imperious curse has such a sway over people that I'm afraid I simply wasn't able to resist."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Harry spat.

"What's the matter Weasley, Mudblood? Just realized that backing Potter is just a waste of time? That he's going to, inadvertently, bring about your deaths?" Draco asked suddenly.

Yusuke was at a loss. He knew he wasn't Ron, so he didn't really care what the snob in front of him said, if he hadn't had the memories. With Ron's memories, and the things Draco was saying, said memories were being stirred up from were they had happily been lying around collecting dust. And with the memories came emotions. The urge to beat the shit out of Malfoy was almost overpowering.

"Tell me Draco, how much of what you say is brought about by envy?" Kurama asked, calmly.

Lucius and Draco looked puzzled. This ability to think calmly when insulted wasn't a Gryffindor trait, and the way by which "Hermione2" had just delivered that statement sounded calculating, almost Slytherin.

"Envy? Why should I envy Potter for having a Dark Lord after his blood? Or for associating with low-lives such as yourselves?" Draco asked with a sneer and a glare.

"Now, now, Draco, no need to be defensive. All we came over here to do was to inform Mr. Potter that he has freed me from the grips of the Imperio curse yet again, and probably saved countless lives, as well as my reputation," Lucius paused and surveyed everyone around him. "Well," Lucius' eyes flicked over toward the clock3, "I'm afraid that Draco and I must take our leave. It was an interesting, if regrettably short discussion."

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's all school's fault! Alright, maybe it is a bit my fault, but it's mainly school's!

1: I don't think Polyjuiced is a word. If it is than, no harm done. If it's not, there's still no harm done, but I just invented a new word that, most likely, no one will ever use.

2: I wrote Hermione in quotes because those little paragraphs that, dealt with how Lucius and Draco felt were in their POV. Kind of in their POV, but not really. It was...how they viewed the situation rather than everyone's views on it.

3: Yes, I know clocks wouldn't be used in the wizarding word to tell time, but that's the only thing I could think of without going into some huge explanation of something.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I don't own YYH 

Chapter Five

The rest of the day was spent getting the needed school supplies. Hiei incinerated the dark fuchsia robe that a poor girl in Madam Malkins had thought would complement his black hair. The girl had fainted in shock, and everyone in the group wondered what the girl had been thinking.

Yusuke wasn't any better. He complained about that the robes looked like dresses, and that, if they expected him to wear robes of any type, they had better be olive green. This earned him several odd looks from the employees who had remembered him from previous visits.

Harry looked most distressed after he had taken off his robes. Kurama took one look at Harry's hand-me-downs, and declared that there would be a shopping expedition immediately.

After buying their robes, the group went to buy their books. Yusuke protested yet again. He didn't see why he had to get the books if he wasn't going to be using them. That, and he wanted to go down the street to see Zonko's (he wanted to see Weasley's Wizard Wheezes too, but for obvious reasons couldn't), and buy a few pranks. After being lightly scolded by Kurama, which, it seemed was a yearly occurrence, and being taunted by Hiei, he grudgingly bought the books.

Finally, after obtaining the all the other necessary items and after numerous headaches, the last shop they had to visit was Ollivanders.

Yusuke happily ran into the shop. They had visited the new Zonko's joke shop located in Diagon after lunch, and the owner had told him that some of the pranks that he had gotten could only be programmed with a wand and a certain incantation. Of course, the owner didn't know that Yusuke didn't have a wand, nor did he know that he wasn't Ron at all, but he didn't need to know that.

Mr. Ollivander looked up from his task of putting away all of the boxes.

"Hey, why didn't you just magic the stuff onto the shelves?" Yusuke asked.

Ollivander smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "If I "magicked" something made of magic, the two magicks would negate each other."

"Oh, well, we're here to get our wand."

"Only two of you need a wand."

"What?" Yusuke looked around the room. Hiei had positioned himself in a next to the door, Kurama and Harry stood slightly behind Yusuke.

"He's right, I already have my wand. My grandfather made it for me," Kurama stated holding up his wand.

"Ah, yes," Ollivander nodded knowingly, "Mr. Minamino, I almost didn't recognize you."

"I'm afraid you have Ms. Granger confused with someone else. There are no 'Mr. Minamino's here," Hiei snapped, glaring at Ollivander, and generally acting exactly as they had outlined in Koenma's office.

Ollivander smiled, seeing the wary looks on everyone's faces, but Harry's. "I don't mean any harm to your…plan," Seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces he elaborated. "My only business is my craft, and my craft is to create the tools that any practicing witch or wizard may use, no matter what position they take. I am, in essence, the living embodiment of neutral."

"If you're neutral, then how do we know that you won't tell the Dark Lord what transactions are going to occur today?" Kurama asked.

"Well duh!" Yusuke exclaimed, startling everyone, "He's neutral, not suicidal! He's not going to tell anyone! And besides, if he did, he wouldn't exactly be neutral anymore, would he?" Yusuke finished with a smirk.

"…Very astute today, Detective. I'm surprised."

"What is this?! Just because Kuwabara isn't here, that doesn't mean that you can insult me instead! It's a fact of life!" Yusuke snapped at Hiei.

"Really? I wasn't aware that this happened to be something we all must obey."

"Well it is, so deal with it!"

Hiei rolled his eyes, not even dignifying that remark with a response.

"Heh, I win!"

Everyone turned around at the slight cough that was issued from behind them. Ollivander was standing there, waiting patiently for everyone to organize themselves. Once everyone had everything sorted out, Yusuke happily bounded up to the counter.

Ollivander raised an eyebrow at this behavior, then preceded to study Yusuke closely, earning him an odd look from said demon. After he finished the lengthy examination, he pulled out his tape measurer.

After the final examinations had been taken, Ollivander went over to one of the back shelves, and pulled out a normal, if very dusty looking box.

"Oak, 14 ½ inches with a phoenix feather core from Fawkes' predecessor. Do give it a wave."

Yusuke waved it, and it almost accepted him, but not quite. Instead of shooting out sparks from the end, it shot out the sparks from the handle. The result was Yusuke being propelling away from the wand that, once released, floated in mid-air.

"Hm, let's try the same core and a different wood," Ollivander declared, ignoring Yusuke in favor of searching for another wood type.

Yusuke stood up, rubbing his back and muttering about perverted old men and wands, when another was being thrust under his nose. Sighing, Yusuke took it, gave it a wave, and accidentally set a shelf aflame.

After waving his own wand and muttering an incantation to put out the flames, Ollivander returned to the back of the store. He returned with the same wood from the first time, and a bag full of red feathers.

"Since we have identified which wood you will be using, we need only identify which phoenix feather your core is. How do we know that phoenix feather is his core?" Ollivander asked seeing the looks of disbelief on the groups faces, "The first wand he tried worked almost perfectly, since it was made of this wood and a phoenix feather, it must be the core that is malfunctioning."

"Couldn't the different times of the day have affected the wood?" Harry asked.

"There would've been a more dramatic difference. Besides, Koenma told me about you."

"Oh, did he."

"Because of that information, I was able to determine what were the needed materials. But, enough about this. We need to pair you with your wand!" That being said, Ollivander and Yusuke began testing the different cores. It took three hours and fifty one minutes for Yusuke to finally find his wand. The core ended up being from circa 1480 BC, from an Egyptian's phoenix familiar.

Then it was Hiei's turn.

…………..

"Look, if you allow me to chose my own wand, then, not only will this process go faster, but my aura will be able to penetrate the core faster as well," Hiei argued with Ollivader.

"Yes, and if you use you demon aura to find you wand, you will taint all the others in the shop!" Ollivander argued back.

"How about this?" Harry started, only to be cut off by Hiei.

"No, I will not listen to some human fool attempt to reason with me. You are naturally going to side with the living fossil over here, and waste even more time!"

"Well gee, and here I was trying to help YOU so that YOU wouldn't even have to get the sodding wand!" Harry yelled.

"Hn, what made you think that I was going to pass up the opportunity to familiarize myself with a weapon specifically designed for me?My only complaint was that the process takestoo long. Having a wand will give me an extra edge, one that no one will be expecting," Hiei smirked and turned back to Ollivander. "Shall we continue then?"

……………

Somewhere in Malfoy Manor, a clock struck two. Everyone else was in bed, preparing for the day's activities, Draco's Initiation and the celebration that would follow, except Lucius Malfoy.

The change in Granger's and Weasley's power had startled Lucius, as well as the power he sensed in the short one with the spiky hair. If those were examples of the type of caliber of wizard that the Light turned out, Voldemort's forces would be in trouble. If so, then Lucius begin to enact what he had been thinking about since Draco was born.

After a few more hours of pondering, Lucius turned in. He wasn't happy with his decision, but it was the best idea that he had come up with.

………..

"Hiei, are you sure about this?" Yusuke asked. It was currently eleven o'clock at night, and they were all congregated in Kurama's room, including Harry.

They had all agreed earlier to keep Harry informed as to what was going on. They didn't need to foul up this mission because some "overly inquisitive brat" (Hiei) became curious at the wrong time.

They were currently discussing the different ways that Hiei's and Snape's plan could fail, and Hiei could be killed.

"Shut up Detective," Hiei snapped. "As kind as it is for me to hear you doubting my abilities, I somehow doubt that they would have the power necessary to harm me."

"The Death Eaters might not be able to hurt you, but what about those people Voldemort allied himself with?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! What about them?! What if they're at the meeting and…" The rest of Yusuke's sentence was cut off.

"Voldemort wouldn't blatantly flaunt his allies to his followers. He would be careful to not show such connections, in fact, out of fear of a spy," said Kurama calmly.

"Whatever you say, it still doesn't lower the risk that Hiei could be killed, and then…"

"And then what?" Hiei sneered, "If the risk isn't taken, then we may never know what sort of powers his allies have. If I do, there's only a small chance that I'll die."

Yusuke grinned. "I bet if we tried to stop you, you'd still find a way to sneak out, wouldn't you?"

"What do you think?"

After a few more hours of discussion, the group turned in for the night. Hiei had the misfortune to be roomed with Yusuke. Harry and Kurama shared a room because they were both wizards, and therefore had something in common to talk about.

………..

The next day was dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. The only interesting occurrence was when Yusuke received an owl from his "parents" that informed him that the Weasleys knew what was going on, and that he had their support.

After lunch, Yusuke dragged Harry into his room, partly because Hiei and Kurama had to discuss another aspect of Hiei's infiltration. A part that wouldn't affect Harry, but was still vitally important. As such, they wanted to meet secretly. Whatever they felt Harry had to know they'd tell him, and what they didn't feel he needed to know, he wouldn't be informed of. Yusuke didn't really care that he wasn't invited. Hiei had already briefed him.

But what really interested Yusuke was the pranking possibilities in school. Yusuke had decided that boarding school was the greatest. From what Harry told him, you could prank anyone, and no one would have hard proof it was you, unless you were really stupid. The fact that this was a magical institution was just an added bonus.

………..

"Hiei, have you decided what you would tell Professor Dumbledore? It's either the truth, a half-truth, or an out right lie," Kurama informed the figure that sat on his windowsill nervously.

"I know that fox, stop stating the obvious," Hiei cracked open an eye and leaned forward slightly. "Why are you so nervous anyway?" He asked, opening the other eye, and turning his face toward Kurama fully.

"Professor Dumbledore is a skilled Legilimens1," Kurama stated, as if that could explain everything. It would've, had it not been for the fact that, no matter how integrated the Makai was with the Wizarding world, it still didn't mean that Hiei had had a full magical education.

"And what, exactly, is a Legilimens," Hiei asked tersely.

"A person who can…see into a person's mind, know their thoughts on a whim. Now, I'm not saying that Professor Dumbledore does that in every situation like Lord Voldemort does," Kurama added hastily seeing the dark look he was getting from Hiei, "but he will use Legilimency on you. You do not exactly produce a warm and cuddly aura, Hiei. Professor Dumbledore will be wary of you attempting to take the position of the Potion's class' substitute."

"Hm, I'll have to reconsider my reasons then," Hiei said, then left in a blur.

………..

"Oh man, that's rich! The boggart actually changed into a dress-wearing, purse-carrying, vulture-topped Snape?!" At Harry's nod, Yusuke's chair that he was leaning back in fell backwards due to his laughter. Yusuke didn't seem fazed by this at all, he just continued laughing.

Harry sighed, the things that had amused him in earlier years now seemed far too childish. This didn't mean that he was going to become like Snape or Hiei, completely serious 24/7, but he was definitely going to be taking his role in the war far more seriously. In a way, he was glad that his Quidditch ban hadn't been removed. It gave him more time to prepare, and an excellent excuse for not wanting to join the team this year.

Yusuke and Harry looked up as the door opened and Hiei walked in.

"Get out," Hiei said, glaring at Harry.

Harry shrugged and left. Thinking about the war had left him in a depressed mood. He didn't like being around people when he was in this mood. He had tried to repress everything over the summer, and it had worked. But since he had had Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke assigned to watch over him, the full reality had hit. It had been gradual over the past few days, but now…Harry sighed, and decided to make another trip to Flourish and Blotts.

A/N: Well, I think that gave you people some food for thought. And, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's being a bitch. To make up for everything, this chapter is about twice as long than normal.

1: I'm not sure if a person can be referred to as a Legilimens. Whatever. If someone was mentioned as such in OotP, then great. If not, then I just made up that term. No biggie, this is what fan fiction is for, after all.

Responses to the people who reviewed:

Yeah, sorry about not doing this sooner. Better late than never.

Talon and Skittles:  
I'm glad you liked the funny parts. I'm afraid that most of my humor is incredibly, incredibly, incredibly dry...or insane...but mostly dry. Unless I'm hyper that is. Hope you like the update.

kit-kit:  
I'm glad you are finding this original. I first became interested in YYH HP x-overs when I read Rose Whip, Spirit Gun, Black Dragon and Wands by Blaque Midnyte. I'm trying to make it as original as possible given the amount of these there are if a person bothers to sift through a lot of stories. As it is, the most I can try to do is attempt to reach the level of writing most of my favorite fics are on, which I might add, I will never be able to achieve, and have some fun in the process. And I'm not telling any time soon what Snape is the god of. Just take a guess. I think it's rather straight forward actually. Oh, and I'm updating ASAP. I really enjoy writing this story.

mangamaniac135:  
I'm attempting to fix my grammar mistakes and such. I'm not that great at it, and I think that everyone I know is afraid that this is going to be slash. No matter how many times I tell them that I don't like to write slash all that much, and have only written one shonen 'ai fic, they still won't listen! Hope my grammar and punctuation had improved somewhat.

KaraKurama:  
What?! Only 'pretty good' and not excellent?! Just kidding. Thanks, glad to know that you liked it. And here's my update.

mistressKC:  
Yeah, I know. I had to have someone stop all the fights that seem to erupt whenever I write something. Kurama just seemed to be the most level headed of the people that I could chose from. That and the fact that he's now Hermione means that he'll be working non-stop now. ::grins:: It's odd though. I mean Hiei's one of my favorite characters, as well as Severus, and yet I bash Severus a lot, and Hiei hardly ever talks, except in this chapter. And then he gets all argumentative and I basically bash him. Gee...I'm odd.

FireFox6:  
I'm glad you think so! And I also hope that you enjoy this chapter almost as much as the synapses within my brain did at being able to function properly since I've been sleeping for more than seven hours a day now. Yea! I won't be three times more likely to die within six years now! O.o;; too much sleep deprivation essay.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own these two series. 

mistressKC:  
That depressed Harry thing is old. I would've loved to take credit for it, but...::shrugs::

Bluespark:  
Well, Rose Whip, Spirit Gun, Black Dragon and Wands by Blaque Midnyte is one, as is the sequel Split Sky: Of Wand and Spirit by Blaque Midnyte. Then there's Hiei's Revenge by Rurouni Tsuki. If you don't mind slash or incest, then there's Thicker Than Water by Youko Koenma. Oh, and then there's also the revised version of Split Sky: Of Wand and Spirit called Stars of the Zodiac by Blaque Midnyte. Then there's also Fire, Flowers, and Wands. Then there's The One Possessed, which also has slash in it, though I can't remember who is with who. And then there are several others that I can't remember the names of anymore. It's been so long since I've read them...oh, and none of these have been update recently except Stars of the Zodiac. Hope you enjoy them.

genny62890:  
Gee, they aren't?!I'm always afraid that the characters are OOC. As it is, Snape is just a little OOC...eh, can't win them all. Thanks. That's good to know I. Makes me less stressed. And I'm glad you enjoy it.

KaraKurama:  
It'supdated!

Yavie Aelindel:  
I understand the thing with the numbers. They were annoying me too when I was proofing the damn thing...whatdoyou think Ishould replace them with? Actually, what marks will actually stay in the story once it's posted?

kit-kit:  
Well, the first prank won't be for at least another chapter or two...I can't waitfor iteither.

CuriousDreamWeaver:  
Excellent, I was trying for a different approach to things! ::beams:: This is great!

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Six

At 8:00 PM the next day, Snape apparated into Hiei's and Yusuke's room in the Leaky Caldron. Yusuke was sitting on his bed, reading of all things, a book. Snape stared at the book disapprovingly.

"By reading that," Snape pointing to the dark arts book, "you are not fulfilling the requirements…"

"Yeah, yeah, stuff it and go downstairs. Hiei's waiting for you there," Yusuke said offhandedly, gesturing toward the door, not looking up, and sounding for all the world like he was informing a boyfriend as to where his date was.

Snape made a mental note to rain hell down around the boy's head as he left the room.

Once downstairs, he spotted Hiei, after a bit of searching, sitting in one of the less noticeable tables off near the shadows. Snape sat down, and the two appeared to be engaged in conversation for a few hours. No one thought it odd when they port-keyed away.

……..

"The meeting starts at one in the morning, but it is customary to arrive a bit early, especially for new prospects," Snape told Hiei as they were walking up to Malfoy Manor. "This is going to be difficult for you, given your nature, but treat Voldemort with respect. The particulars of the…assignment Voldemort will be giving you will be discussed at a later point." Snape finished speaking, and focused on the door in front of him. They had reached the Manor.

……

Lucius got up from his study, and closed his book. The wards around Malfoy Manor had gone off, alerting him to the fact that someone had just arrived. Lucius' anxiety increased. A new recruit most likely. They were the ones who wished the most to please the Dark Lord. Tonight was going to be painful.

…..

Hiei looked at the man in front of him cautiously. He remembered him from the confrontation in Diagon Alley, although now he had a name to go with the face. Apparently, this was Lucius Malfoy.

….

"And, I must say, it is a pleasure to see you looking well, Severus," Lucius greeted Snape. "Our Lord will be most pleased to see a new recruit."

"He's a prospect, he's come because he is interested in joining the Death Eaters. He's told me that he doesn't wish to make a hasty decision in regard to the war," said Snape.

Lucius frowned. "Perhaps Hiei would like to speak for himself," he replied tersely. "We don't have room in our ranks for those who need to be coddled."

"I haven't even made a decision on which side I will be supporting, and you already assume that it will be Voldemort's," Hiei said, ignoring the flinches that accompanied the utterance of the Dark Lord's name. "What type of fool are you exactly?"

"And what kind of fool are you for defiling the Dark Lord's name? You are in Death Eater territory. As such, it would be wise to give our Lord the respect he deserves," Lucius warned. "As for the decision," Lucius smirked, "you wouldn't be here if you hadn't made a decision yet."

Hiei arched an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Because if you came here without the intent to join, you would be killed on the spot."

"It seems your secret is out," Snape told Hiei amusedly.

"And what exactly has you covering for his secrets?" Lucius asked Snape curiously.

"His power," was Snape's simple reply.

" 'His power'," Lucius mocked, "Are you planning on serving him as your new master? Are you planning on supporting him in his rise to power as the new Dark Lord?" he taunted.

"Why are you so interested? Are you planning on becoming his servant?"

"Why are we even having this discussion? I thought that we stated earlier that I have come to devote myself to Voldemort's service. Besides, my power isn't even close to that of Voldemort's," Hiei stated. And it was true, his power wasn't close to Voldemort's at all, it was far greater.

Lucius stared at Hiei appraisingly. He too, no doubt, realized the double entendre of that last statement. That coupled with Snape's earlier statement had to leave one wondering. Never the less, he told them to follow him, and led them toward Voldemort.

…..

Voldemort's headquarters wasn't what Hiei expected. When Lucius had led them out into a maze, he initially thought that they were heading for the forest. That is, until he saw a line of people wearing the same black robes as Lucius and Severus, and the Dark Lord sitting on a stone bench, inside a garden.

"My lord," Lucius and Snape both said after kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe. Hiei sneered inwardly. The idea of having to bow before an insane ningen was truly a discomforting thought to him.

"Ah, and who is this?" Voldemort asked the two after they had finished groveling, "A new recruit?"

"Yes, my lord," Snape said. "He approached me today when he saw me running an errand for the senile Dumbledore. He said that he had considered the two sides carefully, and had decided to join you, my lord."

"And does 'he' have a name?"

"Hiei, my lord," Hiei said, bowing to Voldemort respectfully, and, at the same time, vowing revenge on Koenma.

"Hiei, why did you decide to join my ranks instead of Dumbledore's?" Voldemort asked. The question seemed innocuous enough, but actually carried a heavier meaning; loyalty was in question. Voldemort tapped into Hiei's mind using Legilimency, only to be meet by…Voldemort jerked his link back in surprise.

"To be honest, my lord, I felt that life under those pathetic excuses for Ministry officials would be…stifling and annoying. Why should we hide from Muggles? It is they who should be hiding from us. In the Muggle society, the powerful govern over the weak through politics and money, so why should it not be the same here? Fudge is an incompetent moron," the Death Eaters and soon to be Death Eaters smirked in agreement. "The Ministry itself is filled with incompetent morons who are unfit to preside over the Wizarding world. And, since we are stronger than the Muggles, we ought to be in charge," Hiei stared Voldemort directly in the eyes. "That is one of the several reasons as to why I chose you over Dumbledore."

"Hmm," Voldemort pondered over Hiei's words. He seemed to have the same view on why the Ministry was unfit to rule as Voldemort. One reason why he should be allowed within the ranks. It was becoming annoying for Voldemort that he kept attracting, mainly, spineless, idiots like Crabbe and Goyle. Hiei also had a backbone. He hadn't groveled when he had been introduced to Voldemort, just bowed respectfully. Another point to Hiei.

As Voldemort continued to ponder, Hiei casually looked over to the soon-to-be Death Eaters. There were two rather stupid looking ones, one that looked like a carbon copy of Lucius, arrogance and all, one that looked like an average human and who's face would be entirely too easy to forget, and one that seemed to be…Hiei blinked in confusion.  
…..

"Now what, Kurama, I was actually get interested in a book, for the first time in my life, and you pull me away from it to get me to watch TV. What gives?" Yusuke asked irritably. Kurama blinked, there was something off with this situation.

"Yusuke this situation is far more important than…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. I know that routine. You're gonna give me this speech about how I should be more responsible and all that crap. I've heard it a thousand times, so save me the death-by-boredom," Yusuke snapped, cutting off Kurama. "If it makes you happy, I won't read for the remainder of the mission."

"Well, actually, I'm quite glad that you've finally exhibited a thirst for literature," Kurama cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "What exactly are you reading anyway," he asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know the usual," Yusuke replied with a grin. "The different effects that the Cruciatus curse can have on the body. Arguments on why Avada Kedavra should be legalized…light fluffy stuff like that."

"Oh, how lovely. Well at least you're getting a decent start on the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

"It's interesting," Yusuke replied with a shrug. Kurama sweat-dropped. Trust Yusuke to find the Dark Arts interesting.

"So, why did you pull me away from my education to watch a movie?"

"I planted some seeds in Hiei's hair earlier. They're going to be spying on the meeting right now," Kurama informed Yusuke, disregarding his statement.

"Interesting…do you have popcorn?"

"Just watch the meeting, Yusuke," Kurama said, exasperated.

"Fine, fine, be that way," Yusuke said in a false hurt tone before sitting back in a chair and watching the screen. So far, all that it showed was Hiei having a rather pointless conversation with Snape. Yusuke yawned, and looked at the screen bored. From the way the conversation was progressing, this would last for a few hours. Yusuke opened his book and continued reading about the various, not quite illegal hexes and curses.

…..

"Yusuke, look, they just port-keyed away!" Kurama told Yusuke urgently.

Yusuke looked at the screen, "'Bout time something happened."

_"The meeting starts at one in the morning, but it is customary to arrive a bit early, especially for new prospects," Snape told Hiei as they were walking up to Malfoy Manor. "This is going to be difficult for you, given your nature, but treat Voldemort with respect. The particulars of the…assignment Voldemort will be giving you will be discussed at a later point." Snape finished speaking, and focused on the door in front of him. They had reached the Manor. The doors opened by themselves after the two had waited for a while._

"My god! How cheesy is that! Doors opening on their own like a lame horror movie! I thought the guy who owns this stupid mansion was supposed to be evil!" Yusuke yelled at Kurama, pointing to the screen accusingly.

"He is dark, but that doesn't mean that he has an original taste in style," Kurama told Yusuke. "Besides, I somehow doubt that Lucius ever watched a Muggle horror movie."

_The two entered the manor, and were greeted by the same blond man who confronted the Golden Trio in Gringotts._

"Who's that?" Yusuke asked pointing to Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh, so he's the guy who imitated those stupid horror movies."

"Yusuke, please be quiet," snapped Kurama, who was trying to listen to Malfoy, Hiei and Snape interact, decipher what they really meant, and listen to Yusuke at the same time. It wasn't working.

_Hiei looked at the man in front of him cautiously._

_"You're the one who was with Potter and his cronies in Gringotts, weren't you?" Lucius asked._

_"Not by choice," Hiei replied._

_Lucius smiled. "Lucius Malfoy."_

_"Hiei."_

_"And, I must say, it is a pleasure to see you looking well, Severus," Lucius greeted Snape. "Our Lord will be most pleased to see a new recruit."_

_"He's a prospect, he's come because he is interested in joining the Death Eaters. He's told me that he doesn't wish to make a hasty decision in regard to the war," said Snape._

"Aw man, Hiei must be feeling pretty pissed at being talked about as if he's not there," Yusuke cackled. "Those Death Eaters are in for a surprise!"

_Lucius frowned. "Perhaps Hiei would like to speak for himself," he replied tersely. "We don't have room in our ranks for those who need to be coddled."_

Yusuke winced and laughed. Lucius was going to be in pain if he kept insulting Hiei like that. Kurama threw a pillow at Yusuke, hoping it would shut him up. It didn't.

_"I haven't even made a decision on which side I will be supporting, and you already assume that it will be Voldemort's," Hiei said, ignoring the flinches that accompanied the utterance of the Dark Lord's name. "What type of fool are you exactly?"_

Yusuke whooped. "That's right Hiei, show that pompous bastard who's boss!"

"This isn't a movie Yusuke!"

"Sorry," Yusuke said, not sounding sorry at all. Kurama sighed.

_"And what kind of fool are you for defiling the Dark Lord's name? You are in Death Eater territory. As such, it would be wise to give our Lord the respect he deserves," Lucius warned. "As for the decision," Lucius smirked, "you wouldn't be here if you hadn't made a decision yet."_

_Hiei arched an eyebrow. "And why's that?"_

_"Because if you came here without the intent to join, you would be killed on the spot."_

"How kind of them." Kurama threw Yusuke a dirty look.

_"It seems your secret is out," Snape told Hiei amusedly._

_"And what exactly has you covering for his secrets?" Lucius asked Snape curiously._

_"His power," was Snape's simple reply._

_" 'His power'," Lucius mocked, "Are you planning on serving him as your new master? Are you planning on supporting him in his rise to power as the new Dark Lord?" he taunted._

_"Why are you so interested? Are you planning on becoming his servant?"_

_"Why are we even having this discussion? I thought that we outlined earlier that I have come to devote myself to Voldemort's service. Besides, my power isn't even close to that of Voldemort's," Hiei stated._

"Yeah, it's higher than Voldemort's," Yusuke sounded smug.

"Why do you keep insulting Lucius?"

"Because he reminds me of some people I had to go to school with…not like I usually went to school…"

_Lucius stared at Hiei with a calculating expression on his face. After a few moments of awkward silence, Lucius proceeded to bring Hiei and Snape to Voldemort._

….

"Who knew that Voldemort's headquarters would be in the garden?" Kurama asked.

"Shh! I'm trying to do something here!" Yusuke snapped, glaring at Kurama, and gesturing towards the screen.

_There was a line of people dressed in black Death Eater robes, and then the Dark Lord sitting on an ornately carved stone bench._

_"My lord," Lucius and Snape both said after kissing the hem of Voldemort's robe._

_"Ah, and who is this?" Voldemort asked the two after they had finished groveling, "A new recruit?"_

_"Yes, my lord," Snape said. "He approached me today when he saw me running an errand for the senile Dumbledore. He said that he had considered the two sides carefully, and had decided to join you, my lord."_

_"And does 'he' have a name?"_

"Oh no, he doesn't have a name. Whenever Snape wanted his attention, all he did was say, 'Hey, you!'" Kurama sighed, and rubbed his temples. He wished wizards were allowed to use underage magic.

_"Hiei, my lord," Hiei said, bowing to Voldemort respectfully._

"I never thought I'd see the day when Hiei was being respectful toward a human," Yusuke said, amused.

"That's it!" Kurama yelled, and used his Rose Whip to gag Yusuke.

_"Hiei, why did you decide to join my ranks instead of Dumbledore's?" Voldemort asked._

_"To be honest, my lord, I felt that life under those pathetic excuses for Ministry officials would be…stifling and annoying. Why should we hide from Muggles? It is they who should be hiding from us. In the Muggle society, the powerful govern over the weak through politics and money, so why should it not be the same here? Fudge is an incompetent moron," the Death Eaters and soon to be Death Eaters smirked in agreement. "The Ministry itself is filled with incompetent morons who are unfit to preside over the Wizarding world. And, since we are stronger than the Muggles, we ought to be in charge," Hiei stared Voldemort directly in the eyes. "That is one of the several reasons as to why I chose you over Dumbledore."_

_"Hmm," Voldemort pondered over Hiei's words._

_As Voldemort continued to ponder, Hiei casually looked over to the soon-to-be Death Eaters. There were two rather stupid looking ones, one that looked like a carbon copy of Lucius, arrogance and all, one that looked like an average human and who's face would be entirely too easy to forget, and one that seemed to be…Hiei blinked, and confusion seemed to manifest a bit on his face._

"What?!" Kurama exclaimed. Yusuke made a weird strangled noise of surprise.

The three Spirit Detectives wondered what Sea Man was doing at a Death Eater meeting.

A/N: Merry Christmas people! Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP. 

Chapter Seven

"Meman momom monthing mmmf mif," Yusuke mumbled through his gag. He turned in his seat to look at Kurama pleadingly. "Mmm mef mo, meaf?" Kurama didn't do anything. He was shocked, although he should've been more cautious about trusting Mitarai. He had allowed his empathy for a boy that had reminded Kurama of his own situation get the better of him. He looked around when he felt his whip being blown to bits.

"You could've just asked me to remove my whip, Yusuke," Kurama scolded Yusuke lightly, looking sadly down at the remains of his rose.

Yusuke sweat dropped and looked at Kurama incredulously. "Umm, Kurama, you realize what you've just said, right?"

A "hmm" was the only response he received.

"Is this about Mitarai?" Yusuke asked, taking a guess as to what had startled Kurama so much.

There was no response to his question.

"Listen, Mitarai wouldn't join the Death Eaters, he's not like that!" Yusuke continued, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Kurama.

"We don't know what went through his mind when he joined us. He could've just joined for a less honest reason than what he said."

"But, Kurama, you checked him! You believed him to be…"

"I never checked to see if he was telling the truth," Kurama told an astonished Yusuke.

"You mean that…why?!" Yusuke asked.

"My own past clouded my judgment. It lead me to trust him implicitly."

Yusuke stared at Kurama, amazed that they had made such a mistake in people's character.

"Why don't we just watch the meeting. Maybe things aren't as they appear."

………………

Voldemort looked up to see that Hiei was staring at a soon to be Death Eater, a bit of confusion showing on his face.

"Well Hiei, I hope you know what you are about to be initiated into," Voldemort smirked. "The others, of course, know first hand, some more than others. And I hope that Severus has managed to remember to tell you." If the Dark Lord had been hoping for a response to this statement from Hiei, he was sadly mistaken.

"No, he failed to mention what being a Death Eater would entail. I was, however, able to draw my own conclusions."

Voldemort's smirk widened. There seemed to be much potential within this one to rise within the ranks, and to serve him well. Within that one previous statement he had sensed a large amount of cunning, intelligence and power.

However, Voldemort's eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion, Hiei seemed to be an individual who didn't serve anyone. The fact that he had decided to join him indicated that he was more likely to win the war in the long run, or Hiei had his own agenda. He'd have to keep a watch on that one. It wouldn't do for him and a few others to start a rebellion within his ranks. That coupled with that type of Occlumency barrier and…Voldemort stopped that train of thought there. He would resume the particular pondering later, after the meeting.

Hiei waited. He was getting rather annoyed at Voldemort's study of him. If Voldemort was taking so long to make his initiation official, than that would mean that his loyalty to Voldemort was already being questioned. His position as spy could already be jeopardized. Maybe he should've had a bit more of a humble attitude during his last statement.

Then again, the Death Eaters, and the others that Voldemort had allied himself with wouldn't be that hard to defeat without a spy. There would just be a few more humans dead. That wouldn't be a big deal. Ningenkai was crawling with them.

Hiei was torn from his musings as Voldemort finished his.

"Hiei, take your place in the line. In between Draco and Oren," Voldemort gestured toward the two. Draco and the two stupid looking ones to his left moved over, creating an empty space. Hiei joined his place in line.

"Now, for your initiation and trial. After the rest of the Death Eaters arrive, you shall be initiated into the ranks. After that, Death Eaters who have been assigned to a specific task will come forward and state if it was successful or not. If it was, then they will be rewarded, if not…" Voldemort trailed off and smiled maliciously. "If anyone of my Death Eaters has succeeded in gaining information, that information can be used to mark an area down for attack.

For your trial, all of you will be sent, on your own to attack one of these areas. Through this trial, we will measure your strength and your teamwork capabilities, we will see if you work well under pressure, and if you obey orders well," Voldemort's eyes settled on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't be afraid to cast the Unforgivables; Severus has taken the liberty to create a potion that will render all spells cast unable to be registered in the Ministry."

…………

"What the hell's wrong with Voldemort? He just keeps staring at Hiei. Does he suspect him already, or does he just have a fetish for short pessimistic demons?"

"I bet that Voldemort is naturally paranoid. With him being the Dark Lord, there has to have been more than one assassination attempt, and rebellion. Hiei wasn't exactly submissive like the others. While this might make Voldemort favor him slightly, it will also make him suspicious of Hiei."

Yusuke blinked. "I just asked a question, and you're not going to gag me?"

"No, it was actually one that is relevant to the current situation."

"And that would mean…"

"It wasn't stupid."

"Hey! I resent that!"

…………..

"My lord, what if someone fails the trial?" Draco asked.

"Are you planning on failing the trial, Malfoy?" Voldemort asked archly.

"No my lord," Malfoy hurriedly started to explain, thinking that the Dark Lord was displeased, "it's just that, before people were just punished. Now there is a rumor that says that anyone who fails will be killed."

"Let me assure you that people who have already received the Dark Mark are in no danger of being killed unless they displease me, or have died by enemy hands. Since I have no room for failures within my ranks, the ones who fail he initiation trial will die by either my wand, or by enemy wands."

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle paled.

…………..

"My God!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Kurama asked urgently. If Yusuke had noticed something…

"Voldemort is a perverted old man!"

"Come again?"

"And you are too!"

Kurama took a deep breath , and resisted the urge to hit Yusuke on the head with something. "What I meant was to repeat that again, and to, perhaps, clarify."

"Oh, well Voldie said that they would die by either the enemies' wands or by his. I found that pretty perverted. I mean, will all the wands be used at once? And what about Voldemort? Isn't he older than Genkai? How can he possible get it to function properly?!"

Kurama choked. "Thank you for that disturbing mental image," said Kurama sarcastically, glaring at Yusuke.

"But really, what type of person does those things?" Yusuke asked, ignoring Kurama's question, and hoping that the innocent act was working.

"The same person who thinks those thoughts?"

Yusuke winced. "Alright, I get the message. I'll shut up."

…………….

After Voldemort had outlined what occurred during each different type of Death Eater meeting, they only had to wait a few minutes for the first of the Death Eaters (not including Snape and Lucius) to arrive. After they arrived, they moved to grovel at Voldemort's feet, and then took, what seemed to be, predetermined spots. Several minutes later, and a circle of Death Eaters had begun to form. Voldemort was sitting in the center of the circle with the initiates standing several feet away, also enclosed within the circle.

Hiei glanced quickly around the circle, wondering which one of them was actually the power human allies, that Voldemort had, in disguise. As he searched, he noted that the circled seemed to be more for intimidation than for any type of defense or offense. Except if an assassin was in the middle. Then it was excellent for defense.

Once it seemed that everyone had arrived, Voldemort began speaking. "Tonight should be a cause for celebration. These are the first new initiates of the second reign!" Voldemort said, standing from the bench.

The Death Eaters started whispering to each other, wondering how loyal these newcomers were, and how fast they would rise within the ranks.

"You shall be marked tonight, however, you shall have to be tried before you can truly be called one of my family," Voldemort informed the initiates again, this time for the benefit of appearances. "Crabbe, Vincent, come forward."

"Bear you left arm," Voldemort commanded. After Crabbe had pulled up the left sleeve of his robe, Voldemort touched the point of his wand to Crabbe's inner forearm.

"Per hic nota me militio vos (1)!"

Crabbe screamed. Draco was startled. He never imagined Crabbe to be capable of reaching the same high notes as a girl.

Voldemort smirked. If Crabbe and Goyle were anything like their fathers, they would provide for excellent entertainment.

The ritual continued until only Hiei and Draco had yet to be Marked.

"Hiei."

Hiei didn't move. "I will not be branded like some sort of errant cattle," he spat. The Death Eaters moved forward threateningly.

"And what makes you think you have a choice?" Voldemort asked.

"And what," Hiei mocked, "makes you think you can force me into anything?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

Voldemort was reminded of the mind barrier; a wall with glowing red eyes in it, surrounded by a trench containing black fire, and shuddered in spite of himself. He had just realized that his was a demon. A formidable one, considering that he could call upon the Darkness Flame technique.

"Ah, so you're Hiei!" A random Death Eater stepped forward. "I was wondering when Reikai would begin to involve itself into the Wizarding world's affairs."

"Oh, and who are you?" Hiei asked, shifting so he could reach his katana easier.

"Not that it's any business of yours, but since you can't do anything with the information, I'll tell you." The Death Eater removed his mask. "My name is Shotaro(2). I'll a demon summoner."

"Demon summoner? Well don't presume that you can control me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. The demons that I summon aren't from the Makai," Shotaro stated. Hiei gritted his teeth as the presumptuous human turned his back in him and strolled over to Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort," Shotaro began, ignoring all the shocked and disgusted looks he receiving from the Death Eater circle because he dared to address Voldemort as an equal, "May confer a decision with you?"

Voldemort nodded his head in assent.

Shotaro took out a wand and cast a Silencing charm. He then turned back to Voldemort. I think we should allow Hiei to leave this meeting alive."

"What did you say?" Voldemort asked in a deadly calm voice.

"If we allow him to live, then he can report this meeting back to his superiors in Reikai."

Voldemort smirked as he realized what Shotaro was referring to. "You're playing on fear."

Shotaro smirked at how naïve the Dark Lord could be, "Exactly."

……………..

Hiei watched as the two discussed whether or not he should be allowed to live. He smirked. Koenma had granted him the right to kill any Death Eater, except Snape. If they were going to allow him to leave, then he was going to kill as many Death Eaters as possible.

He looked to the left and decapitated a random Death Eater faster than the untrained eye could follow.

As the head fell on the ground, Oren took a step back.

Hiei looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Oren move back. He thought that it was to prepare an attack, and so, he too went on the offensive.

Oren's eyes widened and he quickly created a shield around himself. The moment Hiei's katana touched the opaque shield, it began to corrode and fall to dust.

…………

Draco blinked as he suddenly found a random Death Eater without a head.

Lucius had known for a while that Severus was a traitor. He had passed Severus information that had helped the Order of the Phoenix with the Ministry raids. Severus knew he was trustworthy, and that he didn't want Draco to become a Death Eater. Neither of them did.

Therefore, they devised a plan.

Severus was going to attempt to bring another spy into the ranks. The spy would, during the trial, help Draco escape, and then claim to have witnessed him die.

The spy had refused, and because of that, Lucius had to think of another plan.

When Draco had found out, he had agreed to go along with it. He didn't want to serve the Dark Lord either.

And now, the plan wasn't going as expected. Severus' spy was openly attacking the Death Eaters, and Draco was indecisive. He didn't know if he should help Hiei, keep up his Death Eater façade and attack him, or run.

As he watched Hiei's katana disintegrate, he made up his mind. If he attempted to stay neutral, he would eventually be killed. If he became a Death Eater, he would be force to serve a snake-faced bastard. If he just tried to escape, the Dark Lord would know where he was and kill him because of the Mark. However, if he was going to go up against Voldemort, he would need protection. There was only one way the Order of the Phoenix would trust him.

Draco ran forward toward Oren, drawing his wand on the way.

A/N: Well, I was going to update this weekend, but something was wrong with the school computers, so the file didn't send. I won't be able to update for at least the rest of the week because of midterms.

1. It means something along the lines of: "By this mark you shall serve me."

2. I wasn't in a very creative mind frame, so I used my classmate's name.

Reviewers:

Megami Muse: I hope you enjoyed the update!

Genny62890: I comment on thing on the TV too sometimes. No one's there it hear it. I do it more when I'm reading a book it seems. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

FireFox6: Really?! ::eyes light up with happiness:: I was trying to add a bit more mystery to it. I'm glad it didn't ruin the story.

Talon and Skittles: Think you! I'm glad people are intrigued.

SilverDemonSoul: I'm not a big fan of him either. In fact, later we'll find out why he joined Voldemort. The reason's kind of insulting.

MistressKC: Huh, never heard of Spirit Magic. I'll have to check it out. Depressed Harry is good, isn't it. What Voldemort saw wasn't very original, but to me, at least, it made sense.

kitkit: Yup, better believe it. It's Sea Man. I don't really like him either, but it suits my purpose. I thought it would be ironic to have Yusuke reading, and Hiei bowing to Voldemort. But, I can kind of see Yusuke reading something on the Dark Arts, and Hiei's submission was necessary.

The Youkai Nightmare: You're just like Genny and me! But commenting is fun. I can't tell you why Mitari is there. It's a secret…until later.

Yavie Aelinel: I read your story. I liked it, and now it's on my favorite's list. I have two. One of , and one on my computer. Eventually, I'm going to have to move half of my stories to the one at home. It sucks.

CuriousDreamWeaver: I wrote more. Hope it's still interesting.

Bluespark: You're welcome! Hope you enjoyed them.

Anyway, I can't think of many more plot twists but…never mind. I just thought of one. But that one can't be included until later, much later. Anyway, I need to think more about what's going to happen next, so it may be a while before I can update this. And I swear that I'm not abandoning this fic, so don't worry.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP. 

Chapter Eight

There was an explosion from Yusuke's room (1) down the hall.

Yusuke stared at the screen blankly for a second, cursed and ran out, Kurama following close behind.

………………

Draco's headlong charge was intercepted by a Death Eater.

"Draco, it's Lucius, I need you to trust me and take this Portkey to Order Headquarters," Lucius whispered to his son. He didn't wait for an answer; instead, he shoved the Portkey into Draco's hands, and watched him disappear.

There was a cough from behind. Lucius turned, expecting to see Snape. Instead he was confronted with a wand to his throat.

Hiei stared at Lucius for a few seconds (2) before blasting him with raw energy. Almost the entirety of the upper portion of his body was melted away.

By this point, the Death Eater meeting had been thrown into complete chaos. Most of the Death Eaters were either dead, because of either Hiei and Snape, or because of other Death Eaters, or had fled, Shotaro and Voldemort among them.

"Hiei, it is imperative that we get back to the Leaky Caldron!" Snape yelled, running over to Hiei.

"They're attacking Diagon alley?"

"Yes!"

"Yusuke and Kurama should be able to handle whatever comes their way. Besides, this filth must be taken care of."

Hiei would never know what facial expressions Snape made in his agitation to leave, partly because of the Death Eater mask, partly because Hiei was preparing to incinerate the remaining Death Eaters.

"There, now we can leave," Hiei said calmly, a few dozen Death Eaters alight around him.

……………….

Yusuke and Kurama entered Yusuke's room. There were about half a dozen Death Eaters, all attempting to capture Harry manually, since casting about half a dozen spells at about the same time in an enclosed area would be hazardous to their health. It would've been quite funny, if Harry hadn't jumped out the window.

"Damn! What the hell's wrong with that kid!" Yusuke yelled, effectively alerting the Death Eaters to his presence.

"Avada…" a few Death Eaters began the Killing Curse, but were stopped by a voice that yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" from the window.

A table that was sitting innocently in a corner, floated up, turned, and rammed into the group of Death Eaters who had stupidly gathered together in the center of the room, knocking them all unconscious. Another spell was said, and the Death Eaters were wandless and tried up.

Everyone looked over, and it was with relief that Yusuke and Kurama realized that it was Harry.

Harry grinned at the dumbfounded look on Yusuke and Kurama's faces. "Well, that was great way to end the day!" Harry said cheerfully. "I hope that these Death Eaters don't escape sentencing."

"You insane idiot! You just jumped out the window!" Yusuke yelled.

"I know," Harry called cheerfully back.

"What would the Wizarding world say if we just sat back and watched their savior commit suicide!"

"Yusuke, I hardly think that Harry would willingly take his own life after he has survived so many encounters with Voldemort," Kurama said, trying to calm Yusuke down.

"Yeah, well what if Koenma jumped out the window; I bet you'd be worried if he did that!"

Kurama sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that you didn't understand what I meant?"

Harry laughed. "You sound so much like Hermione and Ron, it's weird!"

"Oh, and are you implying the Shuichi and I are an old married couple!"

"Oh yes, old and happily married."

"Thank you, but I really didn't need that mental image,"

"Who would actually want that mental image?" Snape asked, appearing from thin air holding an old copy of the Daily Prophet along with Hiei.

"And I see that you all were suitably entertained while we were gone," Snape commented, glancing at the Death Eaters.

"Give him a detention or something, he jumped out the window!"

Harry and Kurama sighed. Yusuke just wouldn't let that go…

"We don't have time for that; gather your belongings, and come with me," Snape instructed.

"Why, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you can learn that later, just pack your belongings and go," Kurama told him.

Harry sighed in annoyance. He understood now why such precautions were necessary when dealing with information, but that didn't mean that he had to like it!

After they had made sure that Harry was indeed packing, and not trying to eavesdrop, Snape and the others made a brief plan. It was rather crude, but was suitable enough.

Hiei and Yusuke began their packing (Yusuke packed, and Hiei watched, having never unpacked anything), and Kurama helped Harry to find some possessions.

Once everything had been collected and stowed, they met Snape down in the pub. He was in the middle of finishing a note to the Ministry about the unconscious and trussed up Death Eaters.

With the note sent anonymously, they all gathered in the front of the Leaky Caldron, on the Muggle side, and called the Knight Bus.

…………..

Yusuke was staring at the beds and the chandelier. "Why does this place remind me of…ow!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Why did you hit me! I didn't say anything perverted his time!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "See if you can figure it out," he snapped and walked a little ways away toward a bed.

Harry shook his head. "Are you trying to get Shuichi angry at you?"

"No, it's a side-effect of being me."

"So Neville, where do you want to go?" The conductor, Stan Shunpike asked.

"Neville?" Yusuke asked. "Who's Neville?"

"Well, he is, of course," Stan said, scratching his head, wondering why Yusuke was asking. "And who are you?"

"Umm, right, Yusuke," Yusuke muttered. He turned to Harry once Stan had left in favor of the front of the bus, "Do I want to know?"

"No."

"I'm glad I asked then."

"Alright Ern, Mr. Snape here wants us to drop off the lot of these new passengers at 13 Grimmauld Place."

Ernie adjusted his glasses, and put the bus into forward. A few more minor adjustments made, and then the bus lurched forward with a loud bang.

Harry was used to it, and the others adjusted easily, though Yusuke nearly had a heart attack when a building or three jumped out of the path of the bus. Harry wondered briefly why Kurama wasn't startled.

After an hour or two or lurching, squeezing and stopping, they arrived at 13 Grimmauld Place. They all got out, and Stan set down their luggage on the sidewalk.

After making sure that the bus was out of site, Snape pulled out a piece of paper, read it over quickly, and passed it to the others with the instructions of reading it and memorizing it quickly.

"Okay, yeah, that was painful," Yusuke drawled sarcastically. "And what, exactly could've been gained from that?"

"Think about what you just read, and look at the vacant lot between 13 and 11," Snape instructed.

Yusuke did what he was told, and an old door appeared. "What is that? And what happened?"

"That will all be explained inside, now if you would so kindly enter?" Snape said, the last part sarcastically.

Yusuke glared at him, and didn't move. "How do we know that it's safe?"

"Dear Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, "Move over! I have to use the bathroom!" And without further ado, he entered; and all without having his head cut off, or other excruciating tortures inflicted upon him.

"Well, that's one was of finding out that something is safe," Hiei commented dryly.

A/N: Yes, I know, this chapter was much shorter than the last one. But I'm just too tired to do anything, and I had intended for this chapter to be posted two weeks ago.

1. They had gathered in Kurama's room to watch the D.E. meeting, which is, coincidently, Harry's room as well. So, Harry stayed in Yusuke's room, doing some summer work.

2. Hiei didn't know it was Lucius, and didn't care. It was a Death Eater, and therefore a potential enemy.

Reviewers:

1. mistressKC: I think I've read a bit of it. I've forgotten all of it though. It's probably been two years since I've read it. I'm guessing that it's been updated.

2. CuriousDreamWeaver: I liked your review, it was funny. Anyway, you'll have to wait till next chapter to see what reaction(s) Draco has because I'm lazy.

3. genny62890: Hiei always seems to do stupid things to his katana, doesn't he? …That didn't sound right. Anyway, it wasn't really hard to add in some perverted comments, I have a bit of a dirty mind, and my friend is worse. Expect a lot of comments like Yusuke's.

4. kit-kit: Some interesting things happened here, but basically, it was a filler chapter. All I really did was have them move.

5. Time and Fate: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

6. Bluespark: Well, I would've used Kurama, if not for the fact that Voldemort already knows which side he would be on due to blood relations (this is a major hint for the "Who is Kurama's grandfather question, if you all didn't figure it out). So, I guess I would've forgone the spy, and just have had Draco Malfoy switch eventually, but work for the Order as their spy.

7. Hedi Dracona: All I did for that little scene was base it off how my friend would react if I had said it. Only, she would've tried to kill me…

Anyway, I'll probably be updating again more frequently, I hope. Have I mentioned how much school sucks?


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP. 

Chapter Nine

Harry let out a choked gasp as he was pulled into a hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're alright!" she sobbed, squeezing him harder. From over her shoulder, the occupants in the room could see Harry's face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Molly, perhaps you should let him go; he's probably tired and…" Mr. Weasley began, only to have Mrs. Weasley interrupt him.

"Oh, yes! That's right!" she exclaimed. "You need rest. Having Death Eaters attack at two in the morning must be taxing, and…"

"…Can I just please use the bathroom already!" Harry cried.

At that moment, Yusuke and Kurama entered. Mrs. Weasley let out a cry of relief, seeing that 'Ron' and 'Hermione' were alright. Seeing this as an excellent diversionary tactic, Harry slipped away unnoticed to the bathroom.

However, this happy atmosphere didn't stay for long. When Hiei entered, wands were pointed at him. Snape followed. This hardly did anything to alleviate the now hostile atmosphere.

The kitchen door opening, and the Headmaster and Draco entering, did help ease some of the tension in air though (not Draco so much).

Draco let out a tiny little gasp when he saw Hiei. "That's him Professor! The one at the meeting who started killing the Death Eaters!" Draco told the Headmaster. He conveyed the image of a little child tugging on a mother's sleeve (1).

"Why did you attack the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore questioned Hiei. In his mind, Hiei could join the Order and help to rid the world of Voldemort all together.

"Would the fact that they are stupid obnoxious bastards satisfy you?" Hiei answered back.

"Mr. Malfoy told me about you. You're a demon, so why would you involve yourself with the affairs of humans?" Dumbledore pressed on, seemingly not the least bit daunted by Hiei's personality.

"What does it matter to you?" Hiei snapped. "With the way you wordered your previous sentence, you placed demons at a higher rank than humans. Since you are a human, why should I, a demon, and therefore a superior being to yourself, have to answer your questions?"

The sound of a toilet flushing from upstairs, and the yelp that accompanied it, slightly offset the serious mood. The water that began dripping through the ceiling definitely ruined the serious atmosphere.

………………..

"Alright, so, where are you going to be living for the rest of the year?" Kuwabara asked Hermione and Ron.

"…We thought you would help us find a place to stay," Hermione said, looking at Ron for confirmation.

"Yeah, Koenma did say that you'd figure that out."

"I don't see why he can't find you a magical hotel or something. I mean, he is Koenma, he could just…do something," Kuwabara finished lamely. He didn't know what Koenma was allowed to do without his father's permission.

"I know; we said that too," Hermione sighed irritably. "Then he just said that, as the substitute Spirit Detective, it's your job to take care of this."

"Reminded me of Ferret face," Ron added thoughtfully.

Kuwabara stared at him blankly.

"You don't want to know," Hermione said to Kuwabara. Turning around, she addressed Ron, "What have I told you about maturity and House relations?"

Ron glared at her. "What? Going to make a S.P.E.W. for the Houses now too! What are you going to call it? Slytherin-Prats-Exclude-Wankers? God only knows where Malfoy would go if that was formed."

Hermione sniffed. She didn't dignify that statement with a response.

"Okay, now I know that I don't want to know."

…………………

…..What occurred in the bathroom…..

Harry entered the bathroom, intent on doing what any teenage boy would normally do in bathrooms (take that anyway you'd like). Therefore, the sight that met his eyes didn't quite fit the 'normally' in the above sentence. You don't normally meet random strangers who wore yellow hoodies (2) in the bathroom of a private residence.

Harry quickly looked around for a fire place. There wasn't any.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, nervously. "And how did you get here?"

There was no response. The boy took out a pocket knife, and instead of attacking Harry with it, cut himself.

"….Can you go and be suicidal in your own home?"

There was no response to Harry's statement.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Harry asked anxiously. The stranger, who were all know now was Seaman (if the yellow hoodie hadn't given it away) dripped the blood into the toilet bowl. A monster rose out of it, breaking apart the toilet, and flooding the bathroom with a few inches of water.

"He-" Harry's cry for help was cut off. The monster had encased him within a watery dimension. Seaman grabbed hold of his monster, and took out a Portkey. He disappeared as the people within the building entered the bathroom.

…………….

Seaman reappeared in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Peter Pettigrew was waiting for him.

"Our Lord has been awaiting for your arrival," Pettigrew said. He didn't wait for a response, he just started walking.

…………….

"Well, this is nice," Yusuke said sarcastically. "A couple more inches, and we can charge admission for the world's most unsanitary kiddy pool."

"Harry was just kidnapped, and all you can do is joke!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. Mr. Weasley looked at him in disapproval.

Yusuke looked down. "Sorry," he said, trying to make it sound heartfelt and sorrowful, "I'm just trying to deal with the shock."

They seemed to buy it. That is until Dumbledore spoke up.

"It's alright, you don't have to pretend anymore. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley informed the Order the moment that your letter arrived."

"Alright Kurama, you heard the man," Yusuke spoke up, "let's change back. This is reversible, right?" the last part was addressed to Snape.

"Of course it is," Snape stated, sounding a bit miffed. "Why would I brew something that would need to be reversed and not create an antidote?"

"Because you're a sadistic bastard."

"That happened to be a rhetorical question Mr. Urameshi."

"Excuse me, but I happened to hear the name 'Kurama' mentioned earlier. Is he perhaps playing the part of Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore interjected.

Snape looked smug. "Here are the antidotes," he said, holding them out to an angry looking Kurama.

………………

The day had been spent looking around the city searching for a place to rent. There seemed to be nothing suitable. Half the places didn't even allow pets.

"Well, there seems to be only one option left," Kuwabara groaned.

"And that would be…?" Hermione pressured even though there was no real need to.

"Genkai's temple."

"Gee, you make it sound like it's a death trap," Ron commented. "Will it come crashing down around our ears or something?"

"You never know," Kuwabara replied earnestly.

"Do you think that it's actually possible that we could rent part of a temple?" Hermione asked. "And if we do, do we have to begin training in some religion?"

"No, no training in a religion," Kuwabara looked around hoping for an escape. Hermione had come uncomfortably close to the truth. Those who went to Genkai's compound almost always ended up learning something.

"Well then, let's go!" Ron said happily. "Will there be food there?"

Hermione hit him.

"Joking!"

A/N: Yes, it's short, and yes, I haven't updated in a long while. School took an unexpected turn for the worst. This week (and maybe next week) is tech week. That basically means that all the people in the school play are going to be in school for 16 hrs a day, all school week. It sucks. I'll probably work on pieces of paper (library is closed after 5 PM usually). I lost the piece of paper for this chapter, and ended up with a completely different chapter, and all this other stuff. And now I'm ranting.

1. That's actually pretty disturbing. Dumbledore as a mother…

2. Did I spell that correctly?

kit-kit: Lucius is as dead as a…yeah, he's dead. Draco might or might not take that well. I guess it really depends on your version of "well".

hyperdude: I don't like to add pairings. I have enough on plate with school and the different mini plots, and making sure there are no plot holes. And there are plenty of plot holes that I'll fix eventually. I just don't have the time to add in more complications.

mistressKC: Thanks!

genny62890: I had to add in a Hiei-killing-large-masses-of-people scene. Anyway, I didn't realize that I messed up in clarification that badly. Uh, well, Shotaro is my OC (kind of), and a completely different entity than Seaman. And you won't find out why Seaman is there until the next chapter, or the next, or the next…

RR!

PPS: This was supposed to be up two days ago, but I accidently posted it on the wrong story, or something. Sorry!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP 

Chapter Ten

Harry looked around frantically. He had just been kidnapped and almost drowned, so it was natural for him to expect to be locked up in a disgusting cell somewhere in Voldemort's headquarters. He couldn't have been more surprised than if Voldemort had come bursting in wearing a white wedding dress, carrying pink flowers, and had proposed to him.

He was, instead, unrestrained and very comfortably lying in a beach chair. Next to him was a tray of food, and in front of him was a large swimming pool. There was even a sign that warned against running, and another sign saying that occupancy of more than fifty people was dangerous and unlawful. It was almost as if Voldemort was trying to make sure that Harry wouldn't die.

But then there was the possibility that the food was poisoned. Harry sighed helplessly when another thought came to mind. That thought was accompanied by a feeling of fear. And who wouldn't be afraid. Voldemort's methods of questioning left much to be desired in the comfort department. If Voldemort bothered to put him in such nice accommodations, then maybe it was so he would lower his guard so that Voldemort could use Legilimency. Maybe the food contained a heavy dosage of Veritaserum. After much deliberation, Harry spotted a door.

He rushed over and tried to open it.

It was unlocked.

Harry looked at the door incredulously, wondering how that was possible.

As he stepped out into the hallway, unbeknownst to Harry, the water began to form into several large monsters. It was only when Harry felt something very wet land on his shoulder that he looked.

With a muffled yell, Harry took off down the hallway with the monsters following and trying to blast him into a wall.

……………….

Dumbledore stared at Kurama in shock.

Kurama looked anywhere except at the Headmaster.

Without warning, Dumbledore pulled Kurama into a hug. "How I've missed you! How is Shiori?" Dumbledore questioned.

"She's fine," Kurama said, sounding a bit relieved.

"And how's that husband of hers doing?"

"Oh, he's fine, and thankfully not a Death Eater."

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction. "Good, good. Now, when were you going to visit your great-grandfather and tell him what you are doing?"

Kurama shifted uncomfortably. "Koenma said this was to be a top-secret mission. I couldn't tell you."

"Could someone please tell me what's going on!" Yusuke screeched.

"We could, but we don't feel like it," Snape said.

Yusuke blinked. That had almost sounded like he was being teased. Yusuke shook his head and decided that he was scarred for life.

……………….

"Hiya!" Harry yelled. Towel met water monster in an explosion of sparks…not really. The monster instead let out a shriek of annoyance and started being absorbed by the towel. The monster soon joined its brethren on the floor, encased in highly absorbent fabric.

"Take that, evil bath water of hell!" Harry adopted a triumphant stance. It didn't last that long. The towels quivered and started to inch toward him.

Harry looked around. When he couldn't locate a hair dryer, he ran down the hall, opening doors and searching for one.

……………….

Yusuke shook his head as he figured it out. "Why didn't you tell us your grand-father was Dumbledore?" Yusuke asked, ignoring Snape's furious mutterings about respecting the Headmaster.

"This could've been detrimental toward the mission!" He continued.

"Oh, big word."

"Shut up, Hiei."

"That's because it wouldn't have been detrimental to the mission," Kurama studiously ignored the two demons' bickering.

"What!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hiei asked with a sneer.

"Well, gee. I'm sorry that I don't speak 'vague'!"

Kurama sighed, Dumbledore chuckled, and Hiei and Yusuke glared at each other.

"Why don't we start the search for Harry. I'm sure that these three can work out Shuichi's family tree without us," Dumbledore said. His eyes were twinkling madly.

The Order filed out of the bathroom and hallway, undoubtedly moving into the kitchen, and gathering all the books and locating apparatuses in the place.

"So, who's your grandfather?" Hiei asked after several minutes of silence.

"Oh, so you don't speak 'vague' either?" Yusuke teased. A look from Hiei, warning him against making another smart remark, prompted Yusuke to make one, just for the hell of it.

…………..

The Order members were laying out maps and opening books when they heard a muffled curse and a thump upstairs. Shouting followed soon after.

………………

Harry yelped as the door behind him slammed shut. He whirled around, only to come face to face with a person with spiked up purple hair.

"Things will be much easier if you just give in," the purple haired person said.

"What will I be giving into?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Just allow me to use my powers on you."

"What!"

The person with purple hair sighed. "Just allow me to use my power of Copy," the person that we know is Yanagisawa said.

"Why?"

"Now why would I tell you that?" he smirked.

"Death Eater scum!"

"Now, let's not give each other any nick names yet. We haven't even introduced ourselves properly yet."

Harry's eye twitched. He still hadn't found a hairdryer, and now he had to deal with someone who wanted to use a weird power on him. His day just kept getting better and better.

And his day got even better as Seaman walked in.

"Have you created a decent diversion?" Yana asked.

"Yes, now we can sneak you in."

"What? Don't you think that he'd look conspicuous in…where ever you're sneaking into!" Harry asked wildly, trying to find a way out of the room.

There were no windows, and only one door. There might've been a secret passage or two, but Harry really didn't want to turn his back on the psychics.

Harry was still thinking of an escape plan, when another water monster appeared. It was smaller then the others, but it was fast. No matter how quickly Harry tried to attack it, it managed to evade the towel.

Using this little battle as a suitable distraction, Yana grabbed hold of Harry's head and began to change. After all the memories had been assimilated, Yana quickly pulled out Harry's wand, stunned the boy and secured him to a handy piece of furniture in the room.

The two psychics left. One Portkeyed away to the Burrow, the other Portkeyed away to the battle being waged at Grimmauld Place to command his watery troops.

…………….

"Oh, so Dumbledore's your great-great-uncle," Yusuke said with an air of enlightenment around him . "Why didn't you just tell us that?"

Kurama muttered something undecipherable under his breath.

Before Yusuke had a chance to ask Kurama what he said, the toilet (that had just been fixed) exploded again.

"What the hell!" Yusuke cried as he was pushed to the ground from the force of the water. He looked up. There was a water creature similar to what Kuwabara had said Mitarai could create. The clues went click in his brain.

Yusuke turned his head and saw Seaman to the right. "Why did you join Voldemort, and why did you kidnap Harry?"

"I don't speak to people like you!" He cried.

"You just did," Hiei said, getting up from his position under the sink.

"So, why…" Yusuke was cut off as the monster took a swipe at him. He ducked, and started to move forward so that he could knock Seaman unconscious. That didn't prove to be very smart.

Seaman took out his knife, sliced his palm, and flung the blood onto the floor of the flooded bathroom. A monster appeared where Yusuke stood, encasing him.

Hiei sighed, dodged the appearing monsters and knocked Mitarai unconscious. The monsters disappeared.

"Thanks, Hiei," Yusuke said. "Um, do you know what happened to Kurama?"

Hiei wordlessly pointed to a spot on the floor where Kurama lay unconscious.

"That works."

A/N: Sorry, tech week. :realizes people may not know what this means: Um, the week of practice right before the play. It sucked, but the play turned out to be worth it, when you weren't struggling into costumes.

kit-kit: Well, Hiei knocked him out, and Voldemort's probably going to try and kill him for failing like that, so maybe that make up for your lack of being able to hurt him.

mistressKC: Sure, go ahead. I'm honored that it would go into any C2 actually.

blackrosebunny: Hmm. :checks chapter 8 reviews: No, is that a problem? And I updated. :sweat drops at the redundancy of the statement:

kuramafan58: I would normally have stated that I updated, but due to the redundancy of that statement, said statement has been cancelled.

genny62890: Don't sweat it! Seaman's other name is Mitarai. Sensui gave nicknames to everyone in his group…minus his personalities. I hope you'll enjoy the parts where they're at Genkai's temple.

MegDeity: Uh, well, Harry wasn't in the middle of using the bathroom, he was…uh, getting ready (?). Um, yeah. That's it. It's funny that you mentioned that, my father asked the same thing.

R&R!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP

Chapter Eleven

Hermione and Ron gaped at Genkai. She stared calmly back.

They had arrived at the temple, gotten settled down, and had eaten. Then Genkai sat down and asked them what they would do if Voldemort had managed to kidnap Harry.

Ron and Hermione had replied that they would immediately notify the Order and rush to his aid.

Genkai then asked what they would do if Harry's kidnapping would benefit the side of the Light. And that was where they were now.

"I'll kill that bloody Snape if he so much as thinks about kidnapping Harry!" Ron roared, jerking out of his stupor and immediately jumping to conclusions.

Hermione sighed and shook her head at Ron. "I'm sure that Snape would never think of doing that," she said trying to placate him. Secretly, she was sure that there were times when Snape wished that he was allowed to use Harry to further secure his position.

"Anyway, what's the point of this conversation?" Ron asked. He seemed to have totally ignored Hermione, and was as hotheaded as ever.

Genkai sipped her tea. "How would you feel," she began, cautiously weighing her words, "if Dumbledore did give Snape permission to kidnap Harry and present him to the Dark Lord?"

"But Dumbledore would never do that! For all we know, Harry is the only person capable of defeating the Dark Lord!" Hermione cried.

"Then, what if Dumbledore gave Snape permission to kidnap Harry, providing he had a very good escape plan?"

"Well then, I guess…that would be different," Hermione said uncertainly. "As long as it's Snape, I guess that would be fine."

"Are you mad!" Ron yelped. "That snarky bastard hates Harry! He would just stand back and allow Voldemort to kill him, spy or not!"

"If Snape is found out, he would face a fate worse than death before he is allowed to die. He'd do anything to be free of the Dark Lord's service," Hermione was confident that Snape would never betray the Order.

"What if," Genkai interrupted, "Snape wasn't the only spy, and a different spy kidnapped Harry for the same reasons and under the same conditions?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other rather than back at Genkai.

"Why do you ask that?" Hermione asked, looking bewildered.

Sighing, Genkai lowered her cup back onto the table, and started to explain the situation.

…………………..

Harry groaned and rolled over. He had just had the weirdest dream. He had gone to Spirit World with Hermione and Ron, met the Spirit Detectives, been attacked by Death Eaters, and kidnapped when trying to relieve himself. Then he had gotten chased by monsters and…

Harry sat bolt upright when he realized that it wasn't a dream. He looked surprised when he realized that he wasn't bound to any furniture. He was even more surprised when he surveyed his surroundings and found that he wasn't even on the same continent as before.

"What's going on here?" Harry muttered to himself. He thought he heard Ron's and Hermione's voices below, but decided he was hearing things. He figured that it was alright to become a schizophrenic after what he'd gone through in the last few hours.

There were no bars on the windows, and door didn't appear to have a lock on it, not that wizards actually needed locks. Harry didn't feel like trying to open that door, remembering the last time. He really wasn't in the mood to be hunted down and killed.

Harry remained sitting on the floor for a while, wary of touching anything in the room. After a while, he gathered up the courage to test some of the furniture. He headed for the bed first, then changed his mind and decided to try the chair. Although the bed looked comfortable, he didn't really feel like putting himself in a vulnerable position. And the bed would definitely do that.

Harry closed his eyes tightly, waiting for a curse to hit and transform him into a new or rare type of magical creature, or to change genders, or to be transported back in time to before his birth, or, God forbid, he suddenly became bonded to Snape. Harry shuddered at the thought.

When nothing occurred, Harry opened his eyes and stared around in amazement as nothing happened. It was just a normal chair. He jumped up and whooped in excitement. He stopped when the door opened and Ron, Hermione and an old woman with pink hair stared at him oddly.

"Umm, what's got you so happy? Is that chair laced with Cheering Charms or something?"

Harry stared at Ron in turn. "I don't think so," he said slowly.

……………………..

"So, that's why I'm here? But why can't you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked. It was around seven at night (it had taken a while to convince Harry that he wasn't hallucinating) and Harry just wanted to curl up in a warm bed and sleep.

"Because we're trying not to alert many people about this. If we did, then Voldemort would soon discover that Yana and Mitarai are spies."

"Ah," Harry nodded sagely. "Wait, which one is Yana, and which one is Mitarai again?" Harry asked to the exasperation of Hermione and Ron.

Genkai got up from the table calmly when it seemed that she wasn't needed anymore, and the teenagers obviously wanted some time alone to discuss things. She needed to contact Koenma anyway.

…………….

"Finally!" Yusule exclaimed. The Reikai Tantei and the Order of the Phoenix had been sitting around the kitchen table, several maps spread over it, making suggestions and yanking out hair in frustration. And all in an effort to find one Harry Potter.

It had taken a few hours for them to finally locate him. The search wouldn't have taken as long if Hiei's Jagan hadn't been warded against. Whoever was keeping him must be incredibly powerful, knowledgeable, or both.

"Why would Voldemort establish a stronghold in Japan?" an order member asked.

Yusuke growled and glared at the man who he felt had insulted him. "Hey, you got a problem with Japan?"

The man backed away quickly when he saw Yusuke's eyes glowing a slight red.

"I'm sure that Mr. Thomas (1) didn't intend for that statement to be insulting," Dumbledore said soothingly.

"'Course I didn't; I was just wondering why…" Mr. Thomas trailed off when he saw another person glaring at him.

Any further comments were prevented by the arrival of a frantic looking blue-haired girl. If the hair color was weird, then the fact that she was floating on an oar was even weirder.

The Reikai Tantei jumped to attention (well, not exactly…) while the Order just sat there blinking. Moody had his wand out.

"How'd you get in here!" Fred shouted. Now that the shock was over, the Order was pulling themselves together, and trying to reach their wands without the girl noticing.

"Er, well…" Botan didn't get a chance to reply. Yusuke bombarded her with questions.

"Why are you here? Has Voldemort died!" Yusuke paused and thought for a moment. "Did _Harry_ die? Is Spirit World…"

"Yusuke, calm down, please!" Botan cried. She had to tell Yusuke her news, otherwise…well, the Order shouldn't just go storming into Genkai's temple. It wasn't safe to do that!

"But, but," Yusuke abruptly stopped stuttering as Hiei's sheathed katana hit him on the back of the head.

"Continue," he said curtly, he and Yusuke trading glares.

"Uh, thanks, Hiei. Well," Botan hurriedly continued, seeing that Hiei was now glaring at her, "Harry is currently ensconced within Genkai's compound, so there's no need to go and attempt to rescue him."

Yusuke relaxed, but was marginally disappointed. He wanted to beat up some bad guys.

"Excellent, so, when do you think he can be back?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, about that," Botan looked around nervously, thinking about how she would like to kill Koenma for placing her in these situations. "Genkai and Koenma were thinking of keeping him in Japan for the remainder of the summer."

This statement caused an uproar. There were shouts of disapproval, shouts of outrage, and people shouting for the hell of it. Dumbledore was among the few that remained quiet.

"Genkai," Dumbledore said musingly. He'd heard of her; she'd been famous when he had been Transfiguration professor. It might be useful…

"Yes, Harry should stay there," Dumbledore said calmly.

The shouting, which had almost stopped when Dumbledore spoke, resumed again, more loudly than before.

A/N: Well, there's really no excuse for my late update. So…:takes a deep breath: I'm really, really, really, really, really (goes on for several minutes) sorry!

1. Thomas is the last name of a kid in my school. I seriously lack any sort of creativity when it comes to names. That, and the character is based off of what I think he'd say. Just imagine him saying those sentences really quickly and with a Staten Island accent.

Reviews:

Bluesspark, kit-kit, and kuramafan58: I've noticed that 50 of the people who reviewed said that they were confused. I hope that this chapter clarifies things. Um, I didn't mean for it to be confusing, it just kind of accidentally happened. You wouldn't believe how many times I get confused…drives my friends nuts sometimes.

blackkrosebunny: Well, I didn't update soon, but, better late than never, right? Er, yeah. I humbly beg for your forgiveness. If you want to review chapter 8, then by all means do so. I'm not going to force you.

genny62890: Well, I didn't update soon but….don't hurt me?

tbiris: Well, they're not working for the Summoner, but we just found that out in this chapter. Did it really seem like they were working for the Summoner: looks back: oops. I screwed up. Wait! Never mind. I meant to do that!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP.

Chapter Twelve

Harry awoke to several raps on the window. For a second, he thought he was back at the Dursleys. At least until he opened his eyes. Then it all came rushing back.

Looking over at the window, he saw Pig, as well as several other owls and smiled in a self-deprecating way as he realized that, with all the excitement of the past few days, he had completely forgotten that today was his birthday.

Still wondering how he'd forgotten that, he got up, experienced a wave of dizziness which sent him staggering all over the room, stumbled over a low lying table, and nearly cracked his head open on the window sill. Then, after all that trauma, he found the window to be stuck shut.

Cursing, Harry made his way downstairs, clutching the banister as he experienced another wave of dizziness.

…………….

Kurama (1) slowly made his way out of the woods. He was practically dragging his feet. The only reason he had been out at ungodly hours was because he had had a feeling that dealing with the Death Eaters would require some extra…flower power, for lack of any other appropriate nauseating pun.

As he continued walking toward the temple, he noticed about four owls hovering outside. As he drew nearer, he heard, he heard a few crashes, then some muffled cursing.

When he was closer, he saw Harry burst out through the door and land in a crumpled heap. The cursing began anew as he slowly stood up and looked around disoriented.

Kurama blinked at this for a while He knew he should've postponed his plant search until after he had consumed a cup of coffee or three. Or perhaps he should've slept a few hours more like a normal person. His eyes unfocused as he thought of bed and the aroma, beauty and grace of a cup of coffee.

"HAVE YOU SEEN ANY OWLS!" Harry yelled. This was officially the fifth time he had asked the question Muttering it twice under his breath as a prelude to a derogatory statement did not, he decided, count.

Kurama, responding to the question on autopilot, pointed to a second story window a little ways to the left.

Harry flushed a little in embarrassment. He hurried over to collect the mail as Kurama walked into the house, set about making some coffee and fell asleep at the table. This was not a safe thing to do when Yusuke was going to arrive.

…………………

Harry walked into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and tried to wake Kurama up. Kurama batted at the finger poking him, and almost jerked off his chair.

Harry shrugged, sat down, and set about opening his gifts. The first one was from Remus:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy sixteenth birthday! Had you been able to return to Grimmauld Plac, we would've thrown you a big party. I suppose we'll have to wait until next year. Anyway, your present is from another dimension, yes, I did say another dimension, you're not going mad. It's a rather long story, but basically, Hagrid found it in the lake (so, it's a joint present, only Hagrid didn't have time to write a note). You should listen to it, and ask for the user's guide. I hope you'll be able to put it to good use._

_Lots of luck,_

_Remus_

Harry stared at the box for a minute. The thought if it coming from another dimension was mind-boggling. He just hoped that Remus wasn't playing a prank.

He noticed the air holes, and then hoped that Remus and Hagrid hadn't gotten him a poisonous…something.

Hand trembling slightly in fear, he opened the box to reveal a…smaller box? Harry tried to think positive thoughts. If the box wasn't that big, the creature couldn't be that dangerous, could it?

Hand still shaking, he opened the lid. He jumped back with a scream.

"Er, bingley, bingley, beep?" (2) an imp said uncertainly.

Kurama, remarkably, was still asleep.

………..

Ron woke with a start. He had been having a nice dream about…chocolate when the frog had started to scream blood murder. It was not the way to start the day, especially when Hermione rushed into the room.

"Ron! I just heard Harry scream! Do you think Death Eaters…can you come with me to check that he's alright? I mean, I'm capable and all…why aren't you dressed?"

Ron glared at Hermione blearily. "I don't think it's Death Eaters. I hope I can go downstairs, and I'm sure you're capable of walking as well, and I was sleeping."

"Why do I have the feeling I've forgotten something?" Hermione muttered distractedly to herself, ignoring Ron's answers. Ron flopped backward onto the bed in defeat.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, banging her fist onto the bedside table, causing a cup to shatter. "It's Harry's birthday, and he's sixteen. Oh, that means that…but he's a boy…" and she started to talk about parties and 'sweet sixteen's, whatever those were. Ron had no idea, and didn't want to know.

…Never mind, now he wanted to know. "What's a 'sweet sixteen'?"

"It's a…" and suddenly, Ron was struck with the amazement of his stupidity. Hermione was oblivious to his plight, and continued rambling on about the comparisons between he Wizarding world and the Muggle one.

Harry was forgotten.

………………

Mrs. Weasley Arrived home via Floo network. She was tired, but happy. Harry was safe, the Order had discovered one of Voldemort's strongholds and Bill and Charlie had decided to visit.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw a head of messy black hair out of the corner of her vision. She looked again, saw nothing, and decided that she should sleep instead of making breakfast.

As she was trudging up the stairs, a voice stopped her.

"Erm, Mrs. Weasley," a very familiar voice said. Mrs. Weasley turned around and stared in shock.

"Arthur!" she yelled.

……………..

"Harry" was standing in the middle of the Weasley's kitchen looking very embarrassed. Surrounding him were the Weasleys. Most of them were gazing at him suspiciously. A few just looked like they knew he wasn't Harry and wanted to kill him. He could just see them thinking something along the lines of, "If we kill him, we'll still have some time to sleep before the body goes really stiff."

"Harry", who I think we could safely say was Yana, laughed nervously and held up his hands in a way he hoped was screaming I'm-a-poor-defenseless-soul-who-isn't-armed-and-doesn't-want-to-hurt-you-but-is-mainly-unarmed-don't-hurt-me!

"Ron", aka Yusuke, arrived. Dumbledore had kept him on the bounds of wanting to know how Genkai was. Yusuke was pretty sure that it was more that Dumbledore wanted to make sure that Toguro was dead, or something along those lines.

Yusuke looked over to where he had heard angry mutterings, and saw what looked a bit like a witch trial (oh the irony) might've looked, minus the benches general order, and funny looking clothing with buckles. The fact that they were surrounding a person who looked awfully liked Harry registered in his brain second.

"Can I punch you?" Yusuke asked. The Weasleys turned to stare at him incredulously. That wasn't a normal question.

"What sort of nut case asks if he can punch someone?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Sure," Yana said. "Just remember, you have to knock me out."

"Is anyone listening to a word I'm saying!"

"I remember," Yusuke grinned, completely unaware of Percy ranting in the background, "Good to see you again, Yana."

"Likewise."

"Wait, you know this person?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't become a Death Eater, at least not a loyal one."

"How do you know?"

"Uh, well, he helped us save mankind from a former Spirit Detective who went insane…that's got to count for something, right?" Yusuke's plea just caused more confusion. Percy stopped ranting in light of this new information.

"Did the former Spirit Detective make a hole in the fabric of dimensions that caused monsters to appear in Mushiyori city? I've heard of that. It was on the front page of the Daily Prophet!"

"Uh, yeah, sure, Dailey Prophet, right."

"It's obvious you aren't going to believe me, so why don't you just administer some Veritaserum? It'll save everyone a lot of hassle," suggested Yana.

"Are you bonkers! The application of that stuff is regulated by the Ministry!" one of the twins exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Both twins looked at each other and grinned.

"I'll firecall Snape!" They both ran out.

A/N: I have finals coming up soon, so I won't be able to update for at least another two weeks. Sorry.

Anyway, explanation time!

1. Kurama is there because, well, for protection, and to help teach stuff to the trio.

2. Erm, I've been reading a bit too much Discworld lately. I've become a bit obsessed. Uh, it won't play a big role in the story, the Discworld I mean, so people who haven't read it have nothing to fear. I can't say anything yet about the Disorganizer.

Reviews:

spiritkitsune: That's an interesting point. I never thought of how Hiei would look. …It's actually rather disturbing.

LaBOBuren: Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

genny62890: Yea! I won't be in pain! Unless of course you deem this update came too late. Lol, you're review was funny.

Bluespark: It's good you're no longer confused. Well, Thomas is the first name of a kid in my class. Uh, his actual personality fits the personality fits the personality of the character modeled led after him. Didn't I put this in an explanation? Whatever. Botan _is_ cool.

tbiris: Oh, well, that makes sense. If I made my previous response ton you overly harsh or something, I apologize.

kuramafan58: I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

Blackrosebunny: I understand how it is. At school, when I have an idea, I scribble it down anywhere. Once I wrote five different ideas on my arm. It was a pain getting the ink off. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

Disclaimer: Same as always

After everyone had been convinced that Yana and Mitari weren't working with the Dark Lord, the Order and the Reikai Tantei were all allowed some much needed rest.

Unfortunately for Yusuke and the others at Genkai's temple, they only slept for three hours or less (changes in time zone) before Genkai woke them, muttering about them doing something useful and "lazy slackers".

So, after going through the traumatic experience of waking Kurama up (who had wisely decided to sleep in his room after Yusuke pranked him), they were all assembled around a table eating breakfast. Or most of them were. Kurama was just glaring at Yusuke.

"What!" Yusuke cried. He had slowly kept edging away from Kurama throughout breakfast until bumping into Hiei, who glared at him too. Being faced with the possibility of being poisoned on one side, and sliced to pieces from another, Yusuke decided to attempt to reconcile with the mad poisoner (at least Hiei he could defend against).

Kurama didn't answer, instead he continued glaring at Yusuke, effectively putting Yusuke off his food entirely, and causing Harry to shift over too. The air eventually became thick with tension, and the table looked very lopsided with Kurama having approximately half the table to himself.

And just when it seemed that there was no tension left that could accumulate in the room, Hiei, who had been feeling increasingly claustrophobic , growled, moved over to sit next to Kurama and began trying to sharpen his butter knife on his fork (his katana having been forbidden from the kitchen after he tried to decapitate Kuwabara with it). No one dared to tell Hiei that it was impossible to sharpen a butter knife to the point where it was lethal.

"So…your hair doesn't look that bad," Yusuke's pathetic attempt at conversation didn't result in any change in Kurama's countenance. He didn't even twitch at the mention of his now lime green and hot pink hair.

"Say something to me, please!" Yusuke begged. Harry laughed, Ron and Kuwabara cracked jokes about Yusuke and Kurama being an old married couple, Hermione sniffed in disapproval and left in a huff, and Hiei became annoyed that his knife wouldn't sharpen and left to raid the cutlery draw.

"If you say something, I'll take you out to raid a florist. I'll even pay!" There was still no response from Kurama. Instead he let out a snore and his chin dropped to his chest.

In the following two months, Harry, Ron and Hermione were trained in the basics of rei control and, as a result, were beginning to practice wandless magic. Hiei and Yusuke were learning the basics in regular magic, and Kurama had forgiven Yusuke and held Yusuke to his word. Yusuke and Kurama had come back one night, both looking like two miniature walking jungles.

At the beginning of August, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Ron, Hermione and Harry were shipped off to Hogwarts early for security reasons (that and so Yusuke and Hiei could become acquainted with the castle).

A week after settling down and resetting their internal clocks, the group was allowed to take a supervised trip to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Of course, under Hagrid's supervision, they also bought Skiving Snack Boxes, fireworks, dung bombs, several other of WWW inventions, several extra books, a spare katana and several books on the Dark Arts (these without the supervision of Hagrid). Since Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama and Harry already had their supplies, they were watched enviously as they lounged around instead of being fitted.

All in all, it seemed like the start of relatively normal August month when the mail arrived on Thursday. It arrived as usual. Well, maybe not as usual. There were several books that Hermione and Kurama had wanted to get that had to be ordered instead. So, there were a few spills and a few plates landing in a few laps.

At any rate, there was nothing to forewarn then that there was to be a large group of people transported to Hogwarts via port key.

The first thing Harry noticed was that everyone one of the arrivals was covered in blood. The second was that they were all Order members. And third, Harry noticed that the second wasn't entirely correct.

Ron must have noticed it as well. After gaping like a fish and turning red for a moment, he shot up from the table, pointed an accusatory finger and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here!"

Narcissa and Draco were oddly composed.

Narcissa sniffed, "What would your mother do if she heard you being so rude to a fellow Order member, I wonder."

Everyone, sans the Order members, showed some form of surprise on their face. Draco crossed his arms and scowled. Ron paled and shut up.

A/N: I didn't update in a looong time. And I'm terribly sorry about that. I'm also taking a Japanese class over the summer, so I might not be able to update as frequently as I might like to. -.- Also, this chapter wasn't as long as I would like either. I'm also very sorry about that. I feel like I should make up for the long wait, but I just can't. My mind is all…unintelligent right now.

Reviews:

1. LaBOBuren: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I also did away with the whole replacement thing to make things a bit less complicated.

2. Bluespark: Terry Pratchett is easily the best writer of the century. England is so lucky. Why do they get all the good stuff? Grimmauld Plac…has a nice ring to it. I'm glad you enjoyed the ending. When ever I write chapters late at night, they always seem to be funnier than the stuff I write in the day. Everything I write is depressing then. It's odd, really…

3. kit-kit: Thanks!

4. tbiris: I have a similar problem, except the reviews usually start with flattery (to butter the author up) and end with some variation of "update, PLEASE!".

5. spiritkitsune: Back to his usual form. But…I think I may throw in a potions accident that changes one of the boys into girls. If I do, I think I may have a poll later to see who.

6. genny62890: How can people not call you funny! You're hilarious!

7. WinterhartZahneelCalina: There's nothing wrong with being a dork! One of my best friends is a dork! That, and I'm glad you found this funny. .

Thanks to everyone who read. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and this one.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP…2 more days! And Happy Bastille Day!

Draco stared steadily at a brick in one of the walls. Every few minutes his eyes would move to the stone next to the previous one. Harry could, and had, calculated the time according to these shifts. So far, Mrs. Malfoy, Dumbledore, and the Order had been holed up in his office for about…Harry waited patiently for Draco to move again. Forty-five minutes.

After the Order had come bursting in and Ron was brow beaten in a match of wits with Mrs. Malfoy, the students had been herded into the Library and told to wait. Hermione was thrilled, but Ron, Harry and Draco couldn't have been less. To make matters seem even more unfair, Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama were allowed to participate in the discussion (assuming that was what it was).

Draco felt the mad desire to destroy something. Every few minutes one of the Gryffindors would look his way. What did they think he was going to do, kill them? At Hogwarts? Did they think he was stupid?

He re-concentrated on a stone and tried to think things through. Apparently, his mother was a spy for the Order, his father had the mad ambition to behead Voldemort and become the next Dark Lord, and he, Draco, was caught in the crossfire. Quelling the urge to rip out large chunks of hair, Draco concentrated on breathing evenly through his nose.

Draco found that trying to plan a future was actually rather difficult. He was a proud pureblood and paranoid that all Muggle borns were spilling all of the Wizarding world's secrets to the Muggles. However, after a few months ago, he had found out that the Dark Lord himself was a half blood. Nothing made any sense anymore to him. His father had told him that Mudbloods were evil and that Lord Voldemort was their only salvation. During his second year at Hogwarts, his father said that he knew of the Dark Lord's childhood. Which could only mean that he knew of the Dark Lord's lineage for a while.

What he couldn't understand was why his father never told him, unless he was planning on telling him later, before his initiation, to manipulate him…Draco blinked furiously as he realized the answer to all his questions about his father. It was all about manipulation.

Harry and Ron looked at each other as they saw Draco twitch and start blinking madly. It almost looked like he was crying. Well, either that, or some dust from one of Hermione's large stacks of books flew into his eye.

"Malfoy, are you alright? It looks like you're going to cry," Harry asked.

"I'd be fine if Granger put away those damned books, or decided to have the decency to clean them instead of blowing the dust in people's faces," Draco said, pointedly staring at Hermione, who ignored him.

Ron mouthed 'git' to Harry, who nodded in agreement. But he still felt a little sympathy toward the ferret. If Mrs. Malfoy really was with the Order, then Draco's family was shattered.

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance as he was forced to contend with stares and sympathy. He forced his mind to get back on track, and thought about his mother's goals.

She was working for the Order, evidently. Why, Draco didn't know. He could've sworn that she loved father, or at least his money, whichever. So it didn't make sense that she would gamble it all away. After all, what did she think would happen to her if the Dark Lord won? Draco shrugged as he realized that that question wasn't going to be answered anytime soon. He'd have to dig for it.

Ron and Harry were becoming unnerved with all the silence and Draco's obsession with the walls (not to mention the rate that Hermione was reading books).

"Er, Ron, do you still have my copy of The Daily Prophet?" Harry asked, subtly trying to signal to Ron that he was the bearer of the boredom-reliever.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!" Ron exclaimed, earning murderous glared from both Draco and Hermione. "Sorry!" he said, also a tad bit too loudly, causing Draco to shake his head at the stupidity of it all, and Hermione to shush him.

The first thing they saw when the unrolled the paper was "Death Eaters Strike Again?" in bold underneath were several moving pictures of explosions and survivors.

"Hermione, come look at this," Harry said grimly.

"It could just be Iraq," Hermione commented as she finished reading.

"How can you be so composed!" Ron asked incredulously. "People died! And you're talking about it as if…as if you're comparing something in Potions!"

"Ron, were in the middle of a war. There's one in the Wizarding world, and there's one in the Muggle world. I'm telling you that it might not be Death Eaters."

"They hit the Knight Bus! What more proof do you need?"

"Correction, they accidentally hit the Knight Bus. The one that actually blew up was a muggle one," Draco interjected.

Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared at him oddly.

"What!" Draco snapped, "The Wizarding world does overlap with the muggle one. This being the case, it is imperative that you read about both worlds. This attack bears a striking similarity with the Madrid bombings and has Al-Qaeda written all over it. While we shouldn't rule out the possibility that it might be Death Eaters, it's far more likely for it to be a simple muggle terrorist group."

The other three just continued staring at him in shock.

Draco muttered something about stupid Gryffindorks, snatched the paper away, and went to the opposite side of the library to read without being ogled.

Hermione was the first to snap out of the shock. "You see? Even Malfoy agrees with me!" she said this as if it would convince them. It did, at least for Harry (who knew about the war with Iraq). It didn't do anything to Ron. He was still convinced that Voldemort was lurking under every stone and every speck of dirt associated with the bombing.

…………

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, the assembled Order was wondering the same things Draco was. Why was Narcissa working for the Order.

"So, why…" Yusuke began.

"Because I actually care about Draco. I actually care that he'll be a Death Eater to a hypocritical, bastard, mudblood! I'm a mother, what do you expect from me!" she explained hysterically.

"Um, I was going to ask why you're named after a personality disorder, but that was the answer to my second question, I think." Yusuke's response elicited wide eyes from the assemblage.

"What! I thought it was a good question!" Yusuke defended.

"Well…" Kurama trailed off, wondering how to answer. "The thing is, "Narcissa" isn't a personality disorder, it's a flower. On a further note…"

"Yeah, yeah, it wasn't appropriate and all that other crap. But we've been in here for about an hour, and nothing has been asked or answered! If no one was going to ask an intelligent question, I'll just go ahead and ask my stupid ones!" Yusuke cleared his voice to signal he was about to ask another.

"That's very noble," Mrs. Weasley blurted out suddenly to forestall Yusuke before he asked another question.

"Really, is it? I was just spying to uphold my family's reputation. Merlin knows someone has to."

"But you just said…"

"I know what I just said! What would happen if Draco went through life a slave to that monster. No proper Black heir would be a lowly slave," she sounded much calmer as she said this.

There was more tense silence following this revelation.

"So, uh…what's your favorite color? Do you have any pets?"

…………..

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he read about a woman who allegedly saw the Dark Lord torturing one of her cats. It was just too funny. Why the Dark Lord would even think to waste his time on a mud blood squib was beyond him. Like Arabella Fig was anybody.

While Draco was laughing his ass off at Mrs. Fig's expense, the Gryffindor trio were plotting ways to get the Prophet back.

"So, if we cause a disturbance here…"

"Now, why would Granger want to cause a disturbance in her precious little library?" Draco asked, still reading with his back to them.

"We want our paper back!"

"That's touching, Weasley, but do the three of you always share things? I shudder to imagine what would happen if one of you somehow obtained a girl friend, or boy friend. On that note, I would also have to wonder how."

"Shut your face!" Ron shouted.

"I'm sorry, that is physically impossible."

"Gah!" Ron looked like he was going to kill Draco. Draco looked like he would hex Ron to hell and back and claim it was self defense.

"Children, go to separate sides of the library! Don't talk, don't move, don't do anything except breath!" Hermione's attempt at discipline wasn't working. All it managed to do was cause Ron to look at her angrily, and Draco to look at her incredulously. Harry decided to sit this one out, wait until Draco was suitably distracted, and reclaim his paper.

As expected, Ron and Hermione began to bicker. Draco wasn't helping. He seemed to have deemed this as an excellent source of entertainment, and was goading the two on. Neither really paid it much attention. They were far to busy concentrating on the other.

"You tried to put me in time-out! Who do you think you are! You're not my mother, Hermione!"

"That's right!" Draco said brightly. "How dare you try to take on that responsibility! It's rude!"

"Well, with your level of immaturity, someone has to take on the responsibility when Mrs. Weasley isn't here! Imagine what would have happened if she had heard your comment to Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Exactly! Boys are so immature at this age! Someone has to keep them in line with an iron fist!"

"…Got it!" Harry shouted as he snatched the paper off the table. No one noticed. "O...kay…" Harry stared, wide-eyed, at the intensity of the argument. He wasn't even involved, and he was fearing for his life!

"Yeah, that SPEW incident; how dare you take it upon yourself to forcibly free house elves!" Draco said mock-indignantly, silently wondering to himself if Granger had a mental problem.

Harry glared as he saw Draco egging his two friends on. He marched up to him, and dragged him away from the two.

"What did you think you were doing?" Harry spat.

"Getting some entertainment, what else?"

Harry felt his eye begin to twitch.

"…if you try to not focus on what's upsetting you, the twitch usually leaves," Draco advised him.

Harry obviously wasn't taking his advice, the twitch was still there.

"Fine, don't take my advice. See what good it won't do in twenty or thirty years when you have wrinkles."

A/N: I originally wrote the majority of the chapter a day after the London bombings. Not because I found it funny, or amusing or anything that sadistic. I just thought it could have the potential of a decent little plot thingie. That and…I don't know, I guess I wanted to immortalize it in my own little way that wasn't media attention and death counts and other morbid stuff.

Anyway, now that the speech has been taken care of, I know I haven't updated in about half a month. I've had stuff I had to take care of and other crap. Yeah. Um…I'm cranky right now, so just bare with me. It's 3 AM.

Oh, and before I forget, Narcissa was acting a bit nervous because she had been sitting there for an hour with no conversation with anyone. People were just kind of staring at her, very suspiciously.

No explanations this time.

I hope that all the people who read enjoyed this chapter. Now, onward to the reviews.

Reviews:

Bluespark: I hate that colour combination on everything…so I figured it would be a pretty decent hair colour to prank someone with. Well, maybe they don't have butter knives in the Makai…I really didn't put that much thought into that. It's probably more of an intimidation tactic.

Yeah, I've always like Narcissa for some reason. I suppose because she's the only female character that hasn't annoyed me at all. Then again, she's only appear once…I think.

Nope, I've never roleplayed YYH. Why?

tbiris: Is that a good no comment or a bad one? .;;

kit-kit: Yeah, when I updated it, I went back to see if it caused a plot hole. It almost did. Key word was almost though. You can't imagine how relieved I was when I realized it didn't.

genny62890: I can't believe people don't tell you your funny! I keep finding your reviews funny! Ah, the rest of the world is weird. We know the truth! Have you ever noticed that Kurama looks like an angry Kenshin when he glares?

mistressKC-wanteddeadoralive: I tried. I have the idea that Kurama on less sleep equalssilly, so I decided to incorporate it. Why the sudden add-on to your pen name? Did you really annoy someone or something?


End file.
